Mortal Kombat: The Last Warrior
by Nightmarcher808
Summary: A warrior void of hope and filled with regret follows the path of a princess of Out World in hopes of finding what he seeks...death. Join Muli as he not only becomes a guardian but in time reclaim what he has lost so long ago. Rated M for gore and future lemon. OC x Mileena
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Right to Serve

In Outworld after the second attempt in Mortal Kombat to merge Earth realm with Outworld, Mileena would be fighting against two tarkatan warriors by herself. It did not take long before Mileena defeated the two tarkatans by herself earning a bored sigh from her mouth. Ever since she was created, she has been able to fight on pare and if anything better than her sister Kitana. Sadly she could not find anyone willing to really challenge her.

"These fights bore me. Is there no one here that can give me a good challenge?" Mileena complained while looking at the downed warriors sighing in disappointment.

Suddenly, the sound of fighting caught her attention within the Outworld forest. Narrowing her eyes, she teleported from tree top to tree top to see what was going on. The closer she got, the more she could smell the blood in the air before coming to a stop to see what the fighting was about. Due to it being late in the afternoon, all she could see were five dead tarkatans laying on the ground with either a hole in their chest from a spear or their body torn in half.

In the shadow of one of the trees, Mileena could easily see a large figure feeding off something. Sadly she could not tell what it was since its back was facing her. Grinning to herself, she walked off the branch and landed a few meters away from the lone figure and swayed her hips side to side.

"What do we have here? A new playmate?" Mileena asked followed by a soft chuckle.

Even with her tarkatan eyes that allowed her to see in the shadows that hide the creature, all she could see was its back and nothing more. Her voice though caught the others attention causing it completely stop what it was doing and slowly stand up and turn around. The figure's height was a towering seven feet tall with its build being that of a true warrior. It was clear to see the lone figure was a man due to his build while not as big as a Shokan nor Centaurian but none still taller than any others she has seen while looking into his glowing white eyes. His attire was primitive seeing as he had only a loincloth to cover his lower region as well as a strange helmet over his head masking his face.

"I do not remember Quan Chi making another servant. Tell me, are you one of Quan Chi's slaves?" Mileena asked leaning forward slightly.

"I serve no one but myself, " He answered while narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe not now but when I am done with you...you will serve my father, " Mileena commented with a grin.

"You speak as if you can beat me with ease, " He said tilting his head slightly.

"And you speak as if you have already won, " Mileena countered. "Let me see if you are worthy of joining my father's army."

"Have you ever fought a foe bigger than you?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Not yet...but I can start with you, " Mileena answered while getting into her fighting stance.

"Then you are about to learn a very painful lesson little one," He spoke cracking his neck while rolling his shoulders back.

Mileena chuckled before jumping up into the air and teleported from his sight. This caused the man to slowly look around his surroundings unsure where she would pop up. As he turned around, Mileena appeared behind him and delivered a swift side kick to the back of his head causing him to jerk his head forward. A laugh escaped her mouth before she teleported again to appear in front of him to deal another swift kick causing him to stumble backward. Landing on the ground, she stood up straight grinning widely only for the man to slowly straighten up and sigh.

"Is that all?" The man asked in a disappointed expression.

Mileena would grit her teeth and jump up to bring her right fist toward his face in an attempt to force him back. Instead, he stood there and took the punch but unlike before, he did not move an inch. Narrowing her eyes, Mileena quickly used her hands to climb up onto the males back before bringing her hands up and materializing both of her sai's and drive them both deep into his neck.

"Better?" Mileena asked while leaning down to where she thought his ear was.

"A little," The man answered catching Mileena herself off guard before jumping off his shoulders and landing in front of him going back to her fighting stance.

"What sorcery is this?" Mileena demanded with daggers in her eyes.

"Not sorcery...a curse, " He answered while bringing both of his hands up to take hold of both of the sai's and pull them out slowly as if they did absolutely nothing to do any harm to harm.

Mileena let out an annoyed growl before running up to him and jump to deal a quick jump kick to his chest followed by a twisting side kick to the side of his head. What she did not expect was her second kick was blocked by the man who simply pushed her back. This forced Mileena to skid backward while looking up at him.

"Just who are you?" Mileena asked standing back up.

"...Muli Koa...which translates...Last Warrior, " He answered while dusting his chest off where she kicked.

Mileena could not help but release a loud scream of rage before jumping up into the air to teleport once more. Muli sighed before turning around quickly to thrust his right hand outward. A second past before Mileena appeared with her sai's in her hand but what caught her by surprise was Muli's hand already wrapping around her neck and holding her in place.

"If one uses such a tactic too much, it will not be long before their so-called tactics will be their undoing, " Muli lectured while looking deep into her eyes.

"Release me, peasant!" Mileena demanded while trying to break out of Muli's iron grasp.

"...as you wish," Muli spoke before tossing her a few feet away from him allowing her to land on her feet while she dropped her sai's and rub her neck.

She found that his grip was not tight enough to choke her but rather just hold her in place.

"You're not even fighting, are you?" Mileena asked looking at the ground before slowly looking up at Muli.

"I have no need to fight against someone who does not know how to fight fully experienced foes, " Muli answered before sighing heavily. "Leave here girl. You are no match for me."

This alone made Mileena widen her eyes in sheer shock before her rage began to fill her eyes as she watched Muli turn his back on her to walk back to the corpse he was feeding off of before. She quickly jumped up and teleported again to appear over Muli's head welding both of her sai's which she brought down on his helmet easily piercing through it and into his head. Laughter escaped her mouth before she jumped off his shoulders to land in front of him. A soft sigh of satisfaction left her mouth as she turned to look at the now pitch-black shadow where his eyes once were while smirking.

"Who's no match for who now?" Mileena taunted before turning her back on the standing body.

After a few steps, she looked over her shoulder to see the body still standing since she was a few meters away now. She let out one last chuckle before turning to look forward once more to continue walking but felt a sudden chill run up the back of her neck. Sighing, she shook her head as if thinking it was a late reaction before widening her eyes feeling the bloodlust in the air that now loamed over her own small form. Turning around, she came face to chest with the large body that was standing motionless now stood in front of her.

"You are no match for me. If you cannot get that through your thick head than let me show you how I am when I really fight, " Muli spoke before slowly opening his eyes and glared down at her.

Mileena looked to her two sai's that were nowhere to be seen before Muli was covered in pure white energy before he tackled her with his left shoulder into a tree easily smashing through it. As she flew back, Muli brought his left hand forward to take hold of her ankle and pull her back over to him before he drove his right fist into her gut and slamming her into the ground. The air was easily knocked out of Mileena before she looked up to see Muli standing over her breathing heavily as if holding himself back.

"Now do you understand girl?" Muli asked narrowing his eyes,

"I...do. Impressive..." Mileena whispered with a grin on her face before finally passing out making Muli sigh.

"Stupid girl," Muli spoke looking up at the sky seeing it was already getting dark now in which he sighed and looked back at Mileena before kneeling down to pick her up to walk off back to his home.

-Muli's home-

Mileena woke from her deep slumber to find herself in what seemed to be a cave. Her eyes instantly began to scan the cave trying to figure out how she got here. The first thing she saw was a large fire pit with a tarkatan corpse hanging over it. Looking to the far left of the fire pit she could see a pile of bones with five sets being very fresh with some meat still on them.

"Where am I?" Mileena asked sitting up while bringing her hand to the back of her head.

Instead of feeling her head, she felt a cloth which was wrapped around it. She looked down to find her stomach was also wrapped up along with her left leg. Looking at her wrapped limb, she tried to move and only groaned in sheer pain feeling not only was her ankle crushed but her leg was bruised.

"You are in my home, " Muli answered as he walked past her revealing the entrance of his cave.

"Why am I here?" Mileena asked narrowing with narrowed eyes.

"To be treated. I could have taken you to your father but that is something I wish to avoid, " Muli answered with Mileena looking up to see he did not have his helmet on.

"Why? Do you fear my father?" Mileena asked earning a faint laugh from Muli.

"Me? Fear your father? I fear no one, " Muli replied before shaking his head and bringing his hand to the cooked flesh of the tarkatan and tear an arm off before beginning to eat it.

"Then what do you fear?" Mileena asked seductively.

"...for now, nothing. In the future, who knows, " Muli spoke sitting down across from her before taking another bite off the arm.

"How is it a warrior like yourself has not sworn loyalty to my father? The ruler of Outworld?" Mileena asked causing Muli to freeze for a second before sighing.

"Because I have no wish to serve under another, I have no respect for, " Muli answered looking down at the ground before closing his eyes and letting out a faint sigh.

"And why is that?" Mileena asked with curiosity in her eyes now.

"... I have not found anyone worthy of serving under yet, " Muli answered opening his eyes to look at Mileena.

"What of me? Do I seem worthy enough for you to serve under?" Mileena asked in a teasing tone now.

"Not even close, " Muli answered bluntly before he continued to eat the arm. "If you're hungry you can help yourself to cooked tarkatan flesh. It is not the best but it fills my hunger...for now."

"You'd feed me my own?" Mileena asked glaring at Muli.

"I have nothing else for you to eat since this is the last corpse...unless you plan on eating plants, " Muli said with a smirk.

Mileena narrowed her eyes before sighing and nudging her head to the corpse. Muli nodded his head and got up and tear the other arm off to hand over to Mileena. She took the arm and immediately pulled down her veil that covered her mouth to start tearing into the next she was given. Seeing her eat, Muli smiled faintly before sitting back down and continuing to eat his food. Eventually, they finished off the tarkatan body in which Muli tossed the remains to the pile before looking down at Mileena.

"You ate all six tarkatans?" Mileena asked looking over to the pile of bones.

"No. I ate all five. You helped me eat the last one, " Muli corrected while staring out at the night sky.

"You said you are cursed? Why do you think that?" Mileena asked tilting her head slightly to the side?

"...that is something one should not ask. Although I treated you and feed you...this does not make us allies, " Muli spoke looking at Mileena now.

Mileena was about to argue but stopped as she saw the pain in his eyes. Something many would not understand before she turned away gritting her teeth.

"You lost something..." Mileena whispered before looking back at Muli who turned his gaze away from her now.

"...yes. My entire village. I promised to protect the village but failed in doing so. Because of that, I am not welcome to join them in the afterlife, " Muli answered closing his eyes. "I am the last of my people...a dying clan."

"Than that is more of a reason to serve my father. Please him and he will grant you all you desire, " Mileena said with a smile.

"He cannot grant me what I desire. No one can, " Muli said as he stood up and turned away from her.

"What is it you desire so much?" Mileena asked.

The question alone caused Muli to with and look over his shoulders to look back at Mileena.

"To join my people in the afterlife, " Muli answered before facing forward and walk to the back of the cave.

"Death?" Mileena questioned while looking down at the ground.

Once Muli reached the back of the cave, he simply laid on his side before closing his eyes. Mileena looked back at Muli seeing him lying on his side before sighing and lying flat on her back staring at the ceiling. It did not take long before she slowly began to close her own eyes and fall into a deep slumber.

-Next Morning-

Mileena woke in the morning with the sun beaming down on her face. She could not help but raise her hand in an attempt to shield her eyes from suns morning ray.

"Sleep well?" Muli's asked as he entered the cave with two beasts hung over his shoulders.

"Yes, I have. I've slept better but this is not the worst either, " Mileena admitted while slowly sitting up.

She was prepared to feel the stinging pain from her gut but surprisingly felt nothing. In fact, it was as if she was never hurt in the first place. Her eyes slowly looked over to Muli as he began to gut the beasts one after the other.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why did you treat wounds?" Mileena asked tilting her head slightly.

This made Muli stop his task for a split second before sighing.

"Because you reminded me of someone I loved, " Muli answered before continuing his task.

Mileena could not help but smile at her answer before slowly standing up and check her body. Her wrappings were taken off prior time and even so without her noticing. She brought her attention back to Muli and placed his hands by her side.

"Oh? She must have been quite beautiful, " Mileena commented.

"It was not her beauty that captivated me but rather her fighting spirit, " Muli said while finishing in gutting both beasts.

"Her fighting spirit?" Mileena asked slightly confused.

"In the village, there were only two classes...warriors and healers. The warriors were very rare but could easily hold their own in a frontal battle and healers were those loved by the forest as well as went with the teachings of healing as well as living off the land, " Muli explained before chuckling. "She was a healer and I was a warrior. Two classes not meant to be yet had."

"And how was her fighting spirit?" Mileena asked drawn into the story opening before her.

"Although she was a healer, she could hold her own against two warriors by herself, " Muli continued while smiling thinking of his lover which slowly began to fade away.

"What happened?" Mileena asked noticing Muli's happy expression already beginning to fade away.

"...she put up one hell of a fight but eventually the numbers...were far too great and she was killed, " Muli answered while pulling his hand out of the last best holding its heart in his right hand.

Mileena widened her eyes at this news before looking away and gripping her hands into fists.

"Don't worry about it. You were merely caught up in my past, " Muli spoke before tearing off the skin of the beast.

"You are wiser and patient than anyone I know," Mileena admitted while looking back at Muli.

"With time comes patience...even though I wish it was not so, " Muli spoke while laying the beasts on the floor while turning to prepare a fire. "Your wounds should be fully healed by now. When you are finished eating, you may return to your father."

"Why don't you join my father and serve as my bodyguard? " Mileena offered while walking over to Muli slowly.

"That would not be possible," Muli answered as he started up a fire in which he began to blow on it.

"Why would that not be possible? You have proven yourself that you can already hold your own against six tarkatan warriors with ease and even defeated me in a one on one battle, " Mileena continued as she took another step toward Muli.

"I am a loner. One who cannot die nor live in peace, " Muli answered before turning to grab one of the beasts and stab a sturdy branch through the beast to begin to cook it over the fire.

"And why is that?" Mileena asked as she approached Muli from behind with a wide smile on her face before wrapping her arms around his neck while she pushed her breasts against his bare back.

Muli paused for a moment as he felt her breasts press against his back before he focused back on his task.

"My presence would only bring havoc, " Muli replied earning a soft chuckle from Mileena.

"Although my father cannot grant you your desires, why not be satisfied with finding a new purpose rather than live off the land...alone and isolated," Mileena coaxed.

Muli looked at the ground in deep thought now about her persuasion. He had thought about finding a new purpose years ago but found no real purpose. A soft chuckle escaped his lips before a soft sigh followed.

"And what purpose would that be?" Muli asked using his other hand to take hold of a stray stick on the ground to poke at the fire pit in front of him to keep the fire going.

"Rule at my side Muli as the new emperor when my father passes, " Mileena whispered into Muli's ear.

"I have no desire to rule anything...not anymore, " Muli whispered the last part while narrowing his eyes.

"Then help me rule under my father," Mileena continued before licking the edge of his ear.

"What do I gain from helping you Mileena? For all, I know you could easily betray me, " Muli countered earning a soft laugh from Mileena.

"You would gain a new purpose, one that would watch over me as a protector...a guardian. As for backstabbing you, I have learned my lesson not to get on your bad side so trust me when I say this...I have no intentions to turn against the one who will save my life countless times, " Mileena answered while her hands roamed over Muli's chest and neck.

"And what do you offer me as a guardian?" Muli asked closing his eyes waiting on her answer.

"A safe haven. A place you can truly be at peace with yourself with me by your side, " Mileena answered making Muli open his eyes slightly.

"A safe haven? Why would I want such a thing? The entire forest...is my safe haven," Muli replied making Mileena lean forward now.

"Come now, you are not that naive. You have been living in secret for a very long time. Even though it is not immediate, you will be found and when that happens my offer would have been long gone and you would suffer a fate worse than what you are suffering now, " Mileena warned before licking his cheek slightly.

"...how would I gain a safe haven if I am protecting you most of the time?" Muli asked finally turning to face her.

Muli's eyes were serious in which Mileena could not help but seem confused. This entire time she was trying to entice him with her teasing but to no avail did any of it work. Shaking off the thought, Mileena smiled and slowly pulled back to walk in front of Muli and sit beside him.

"Serve under my father and please him and he will give us a piece of land to call our own, " Mileena answered making Muli's right brow raise.

"Our?" Muli repeated making Mileena laugh.

"Do you wish nothing more? A safe haven with a beautiful woman by your side?" Mileena asked sliding her hand from her breasts down to her hips.

"...the safe haven is all I ask...very well. I will serve under your father but under one condition," Muli asked standing up and holding the now cooked beast.

"And what is this condition?" Mileena asked seductively while tilting her head to the side slightly.

"I will not torture women or children. I will end their suffering swiftly no matter what my orders are," Muli spoke in authority which caught Mileena off guard which broke her out of her teasing manner.

"You have many secrets Muli Koa...ones I hope to find out about in the future," Mileena spoke getting back to her feet while looking out of the cave. "How far are we from my father's kingdom?"

"Only a mile out. I never stayed int he same place longer than a day. That is what made it so difficult for anyone to find me...until now, " Muli spoke before taking a big bite from his meal.

"I wish to return home as swiftly as possible. We should make haste, " Mileena replied looking back at Muli.

"...so be it. We will make our way back to your father in haste," Muli replied before he took one more bite of his meal before looking to Mileena. "Before we do eat some food. You will be needing it."

"I will need food for a simple mile journey. Please. I will await your arrival at the gates of my father's palace, " Mileena spoke before jumping up into the air and teleporting.

Muli let out a soft chuckle before beginning to make his journey to Shao Kahn's empire.

-Shao Kahn's throne room-

Muli stood before Shao Kahn while his lieutenants gathered and stood at attention. Mileena stood beside her father looking upon Muli with her hands behind her back. What Kahn sat in his throne looking at Muli as if trying to size him up.

"Mileena has told me a great deal of you...Muli Koa...but something about you seems...familiar, " Shao Kahn started while narrowing his eyes.

"His name is Ali'i Ikaika...a chief of a peaceful village hidden within the Living forest. He and his warriors alone held back hundreds of our own soldiers. If it was not for our flank, we would not have been able to break through, " Baraka pointed out while glaring at Muli.

"I do not go by that name anymore. The moment my people were slaughtered I relinquished my name and took upon one more fitting for a failure such as myself," Muli replied looking over his shoulders at Baraka.

"How many warriors were there Baraka?" Shao Kahn asked swaying his hand forward to have Baraka come forward and kneel.

"Only eleven, " Baraka answered while facing the floor.

"Eleven warriors held off hundreds of my own, " Shao Kahn said before laughing.

"...it was also the day I made sure none of your soldiers returned, " Muli spoke narrowing his eyes.

"You killed many of my soldiers with only a few of yours. What is stopping me from ordering my lieutenants to kill you right here and right now?" Shao Kahn asked leaning forward with his right hand placed on his own knee.

"Not only would you lose half your lieutenants but also a new one willing to serve under your daughter, " Muli bluntly answered causing Shao Kahn to turn his head to look at Mileena.

"And what gives you the right to make such a bold demand? What has she offered you that makes you wish to serve under my daughter?" Shao Kahn asked before turning to look at Muli again.

"I will prove my worth in mortal Kombat against one of your lieutenants," Muli spoke slowly turning to look at his possible opponent.

"Let me fight him, my lord, " Baraka offered as he took a step forward while glaring at Muli.

"You would not last too long against me Tarkatan," Muli spoke looking at Baraka with half opened eyes.

"I'll cut you into pieces!" Baraka shouted while whipping his arm blades out.

"You will fight three of my lieutenants to prove your worth Muli. If you survive then you will serve as my daughter's bodyguard, " Shao Kahn said with a chuckle.

"Than this one is my first opponent?" Muli asked looking over at Shao Kahn.

"Yes," Shao Kahn answered plainly while sitting up straight on his throne.

"So be it," Muli spoke as he turned to look at Baraka.

Baraka let out a low growl from his throat while walking to the center of the throne room where Muli followed. They both stood five meters apart while Muli narrowed his eyes at Baraka.

"Prepare for mortal Kombat fool," Baraka spoke while getting into his fighting stance.

"The only fool is the one who stands before me. I will not hold back, " Muli replied while gripping his hands into fists.

Baraka narrowed his eyes before running forward to bring his blade out in an attempt to impale Muli's chest. Instead of piercing flesh, Muli had brought his left hand to the blade to materialize a one-handed club out of souls in his left hand to quickly deflect his blade. Once his blade was deflected, Muli took this chance to charge forward and tackle Baraka backward. Grinning at the opening he made for himself, Muli ran forward to bring his club down on Baraka's head.

"No!" Baraka shouted before bringing his right hand forward to block the club before being slammed into the ground.

Muli smirked at this before taking this chance to kick Baraka back into a wall watching as he slides along the ground and slam against a wall. Baraka coughed out blood before he looked up to see Muli charging him still. Gritting his teeth, Baraka got to his feet and brought both of his blades to cut off Muli's feet from the ankles and down. While Baraka was looking down, the next thing he felt was a pressure against his head revealing Muli had leaped forward and delivered a powerful forward punch knocking Baraka not only out but into a wall leaving him there.

"Impressive, " Shao Kahn said with an amused chuckle.

"Who is my next opponent?" Muli asked slowly turning away from Baraka and facing Shao Kahn.

"Goro, " Shao Kahn answered.

Goro rolled his shoulders back and walked forward with his hands clenched into fists. His eyes focused on Muli while he prepared himself for battle while Muli sized up his next opponent.

"I will crush you, little warrior, " Goro bellowed while gritting his teeth.

"You will try to crush me, " Muli countered while gripping his hands into fists as well.

The two let out a thundering war cry before running toward one another in which they crashed into each other. Muli had locked arms with Goro's upper arms while his lower quickly punched him in the gut as well as his chest forcing Muli to lose his footing. Goro took this chance to use his weight and raise his opponent over his head and throw him to the ground watching as he crashed into the floor. Even though it would take time to even move, Muli slowly picked himself off the floor and stood up with no sign of any real harm.

"You are stronger then you look little man," Goro complimented while flexing a little.

"...you are also strong...Goro. Strong enough to take this fight seriously, " Muli replied making Goro laugh softly.

"So you were holding back against the tarkatan, " Goro spoke looking toward Baraka before slowly looking back at Muli.

That small instance of distraction granted Muli enough time to quickly close the distance and leap forward with his body engulfed in green energy. Shao Kahn watched carefully as Muli collided with Goro and knocked him off his feet before the last warrior took hold of the Shokan's legs and quickly slugged him overhead and slam him into the ground. As Goro was slowly pushing himself off the ground, Muli jumped up and landed on Goro's back slamming him back into the ground before walking off his form to stand in front of Goro.

"You are much tougher then the Shokan's I faced as well Goro, " Muli complimented watching as Goro pushed himself off the ground to glare up at Muli.

Muli's eyes were wide open and filled with bloodlust before he quickly brought his left hand down to grab the back of Goro's head and pull him off the ground in one action. As Goro was hoisted off the ground, he took this chance to grab Muli's left arm with his two followed by his right. Now on his feet, Goro narrowed his eyes at Muli before beginning to stretch him apart but even though this process was taking place, Muli did not let a single ounce of pain escape his lips.

"Why do you not scream?" Goro asked as he continued to pull Muli's arms apart.

"...this is not the worst pain I have felt. Although I can feel my arms being pulled off, it will not earn you any screams, " Muli answered plainly before looking down at the ground seeing he was not touching it anymore.

Goro smirked at this before beginning to really pull his arms apart with Muli's skin already beginning to tear now. Muli looked at Goro while closing his eyes and letting out a soft sigh. At first, Goro thought he was accepting his fate until his vision suddenly changed from watching Muli to looking up at the ceiling followed by everything going dark as he fell backward onto the ground after releasing Muli. Mileena watched in sheer shock as she saw Muli perform a swift high kick while being held in midair and bringing his feet to hit the bottom of Goro's chin.

Muli landed on his feet while rolling his head back as his skin began to repair itself quickly. Shang Tsung and Quin Chi saw this with astonishing eyes while Shao Kahn himself was feeling more enjoyed at having such a warrior under his banner. Mileena looked at the crowd seeing Sheeva now eyeing Muli with interest causing herself to grit her teeth in jealousy. She was confused about what she felt but she did not like it one bit. her eyes shifted back over to Muli who looked over to Shao Kahn awaiting his final match.

"Well done," Shao Kahn complimented before looking over to Kintaro and Motaro as if giving them a silent order.

Kintaro and Motaro nod their heads before walking forward to lift Goro up and escort him out of the room along with Baraka just to get him away from their emperor's sight. As they leave the room, Muli watched the two take his two opponents away while he began to ease up once more.

"Your final battle will be against Shang Tsun and Quin Chi, " Shao Kahn announced while looking over to his two sorcerers.

"The two sorcerer's of Shao Kahn..." Muli commented causing the two to smirk.

"The last warrior of a dying clan, " Shang Tsung replied with a grin.

"None can defeat this deadly alliance, " Quin Chi spoke while preparing to fight.

"Says the team who lost against an Earth Realmer, " Muli countered causing the two to glare at him.

Shang Tsung narrowed his eyes before firing a single fireball from his palms toward Muli along with Quinchi who shot a green skull from his palms. Muli looked at this and ran toward the duel attacks before slamming into it creating a large explosion that knocked up dust and dirt. The two sorcer's smirked at this before a figure ran out of the smoke revealing Muli completely unharmed as he crashed into Shang Tsung. Quin Chi barely evaded the charge before sinking into the ground to appear over Muli landing on his shoulders.

"What kind of creature are you I wonder?" Quin Chi asked before bringing out his sword and plunging through Muli's helmet. "No matter, you will serve Shao Kahn one way or another."

Shang Tsung got off the ground with a smirk while dusting himself off. Quin Chi looked down at the other smiling until he felt someone grab his ankle. Looking down, he found the one who grabbed his ankle was none other then Muli himself as he pulled Quni Chi off his shoulder and slammed him into the ground. Seeing his partner being slammed into the ground, Shang Tsung narrowed his eyes and swayed his hands toward Muli in an attempt to steal a bit of Muli's soul.

"What?" Muli asked in confusion as he lost his grip on Quin Chi and stumbled backward while watching a piece of his soul be consumed by Shang Tsung.

"Your power...is now mine, " Shang Tsung commented with a loud laugh.

Just when the soul was about to move toward Shang Tsung, it suddenly made a complete three-hundred and sixty degrees turn to enter Muli. Shang Tsung widened his eyes in surprise while Muli glared at Shang Tsung out of pure rage at his action.

"My power is no one's but mine and Mileena's," Muli whispered before making a mad dash toward Shang Tsung.

In a last-ditch effort, Shang Tsung swayed his hands upward creating a wave of fireballs racing toward Muli who took the full brunt of it. Even after the fireballs slammed into Muli, the sorcerer continued to shot fireballs into the smoke not wanting to give Muli a chance to strike back. The plan worked for a time until a spear flew out of the smoke and hit Shang Tsung in the gut as he flew back and was pinned to the wall. Out of the smoke, Muli walked out severly burned before his skin began to heal itself and at a rapid pace now.

"I will enjoy feeding on your flesh sorcerer. Your power...will become mine, " Muli spoke as he walked toward Shang Tsung who was trying to pull the spear out of his gut.

"Enough," Shao Kahn demanded.

Muli stopped in his tracks completely before looking at the ground and sighing with his eyes now closed. Nodding his head, he turned and walked back to Shao Kahn before kneeling before him. This pleased Shao Kahn as he nodded his head and looked over to Shang Tsung as well as turning his head to look at Quin Chi. The spear that kept Shang Tsung pinned faded away allowing him to fall to the ground while he held his gut groaning.

"Quin Chi, wake up you fool, " Shak Kahn commanded.

Quin Chi opened his eyes groaning in pain before slowly pushing himself off the ground. As he got to his feet, he turned his head to look at Muli who was kneeling before Shao Kahn and then toward Shang Tsung who's wounds have closed.

"You're immortal, " Quin Chi spoke as he stood by Shau Kahn.

"is this true?" Shak Kahn asked looking at Quin Chi than back at Muli.

"It is. After my village was slaughtered...I am unable to pass on no matter what happens, " Muli answered without hesitation.

"Even with this power, you still wish to serve under me?" Shao Kahn asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, " Muli answered bluntly.

This caused Shao Kahn to laugh loudly before nodding his head while looking over to Mileena with a grin.

"No wonder why you wished him to be your bodyguard. With him by your side, none would be able to fight you unless you will it. You have good eyes daughter, " Shao Kahn commented causing Mileena to bow her head in thanks. "There is much he needs to learn. Tell him what you can. Quin Chi will fill him in later once I am finished with him."

"As you command father, " Mileena replied while bowing her head in respect.

She then turned to look at Muli and walked toward him with her hands behind her back. A soft chuckle escaped her mouth as she stood by his kneeling form. She could not help but bring her right hand forward and have the tip of her fingers trace along the outline of his muscular back right up to his neck sighing.

"Come now warrior, we have much to catch up on, " Mileena whispered.

Muli stood up while facing Mileena and nodded his head in agreement. As the two left, Sheeva could not help but follow after them with Shao Kahn eyeing Muli with cautious eyes.

"Shall I have my servants keep an eye on him," Quin Chi asked standing beside Shao Kahn.

"Have Noob Saibot watch him. If by chance he either harms Mileena or conspires against me...eliminate him, " Shai Kahn commanded with narrowed eyes.

"As you command my lord, " Quin Chi spoke while bowing his head.

"Now, Shang Tsung...what do you have to say about your failure?" Shao Kahn asked in an angered tone.

"There may just be another way, " Quin Chi said looking over to the side smiling.

-Hallway-

Muli came to a stop feeling eyes locked on him. This caused Mileena to stop and look back at her bodyguard with narrowed eyes. As the two turned, Sheeva would be seen walking behind them and stopping a meter away from Muli.

"What do you want Shokan?" Muli asked turning around to face Sheeva completely

"I am Sheeva. There are questions I wish to have you answered, " Sheeva spoke looking over Muli up and down.

"Than ask, " Muli spoke tilting his head.

"What do you know of our emperor and the events that happened on Outworld?" Sheeva asked while crossing her arms under her breasts.

"That Outworld lost against Earthrealm and cannot merge with that realm anymore, " Muli answered while sighing.

"What of our emperor?" Sheeva asked with a smirk.

"...a ruler who defeated the previous emperor of Outworld, Onaga, the dragon king, " Muli answered while looking away. "He is ambitious and a ruthless emperor. One I do not mind serving provided he allows me to serve under Mileena."

"What is Mileena offering you Muli?" Sheeva asked slowly unfolding her arms and taking a step closer to Muli with her upper right hand rising and touching his chest.

"Safe Haven, " Muli answered bringing his hand up to softly push her own away.

"From what?" Sheeva asked narrowing her eyes.

"...my past, " Muli spoke before turning his back on Sheeva.

"Well, then whenever you want a sparring partner...im always free," Sheeva offered before turning her back on him and walking the opposite way.

"I'll keep that in mind, " Muli replied before looking to Mileena. "Continue guiding me around the palace princess."

"But of course. Follow me, " Mileena said with a chuckle before they continued to walk around the palace.

After the two explored the entire palace, excluding the flesh pits as well as Shao Kahn's chambers, they both stood in Mileena's room. Muli began to scan the room, just like the many others he was shown. As he scanned the room, his eyes looked toward the bed where Mileena laid with her hand wandering around her body giggling.

"That's the end of our little exploration of my father's palace. When he passes on, it will all be mine. Not sure when that will happen but it matters little to me, " Mileena said in a soft voice before tilting her head slightly to the left.

"Where will my sleeping quarters be princess?" Muli asked looking at Mileena unfazed.

"What, do you not wish to live in the same room as I? That hurts, " Mileena pouted before giggling and sitting up.

"If you have questions then ask. If not then tell me where I may rest for the night, " Muli spoke narrowing his own eyes.

"How did your people survive in the living forest? It is possible to go through the forest but I have never heard of a village being able to live within it, " Mileena began before pushing herself off her bed yo stand in front of Muli.

"We live off the land whether it be cursed or not and establish a mutual benefit. Although the land feeds on organic beings, we feed it, traitors or outsiders, " Muli explained while he walked passed Mileena to look out the window.

"Traitors. What rules are there that mark one...a traitor?" Mileena asked following Muli.

"Trying to leave the village without permission. Attempting to overthrow the current chief. Abusing one's power as a warrior. Killing or harming other villagers without reason. Those rules mark one a traitor, " Muli said with a chuckle remembering on how only a few tried to overthrow him.

"How is one made a warrior? Clearly, it must be through special means, " Mileena asked bringing her hands to Muli's back.

"We are born into it. All those who give birth to a warrior, no matter how hard one tries to save their lives, dies. Warriors are born large and feed off our mother's strength until we are born. Even though birthing a warrior is very rare..it still happens, "

"...you kill your mothers to survive..."

"Yes, and any other siblings that are within our mother's womb. Only one may be birthed, "

Mileena looked at Muli before changing her gaze to the floor at the fate of the warriors.

"What happens to the children born as warriors?"

"They are taken away by the chief of the village to be trained as warriors. Once taken, they are put through harsh training and during that time, they are cut off from their family members until they earn their place in the village. That is if they survive..."

"What do you mean if they survive? How many warriors are born a year?"

"At least ten warriors are born a year. As for survival...the training is so harsh that some...do not make it. A least three children die due to how hellish the training was. Others try to run...and are killed by the chief or his warriors, "

"...such a cruel path..."

"Once the remaining children reach adulthood, they are sent into the living forest to hunt, "

"Hunt? Hunt what?"

"Hunt a creature that will earn them a place in the village. The bigger the prey, the more respect they earn, "

"How big would they prey have to be to get a place within the village?"

"...at least bigger than themselves, "

"How many pass this trial?"

"...half of the warriors that survived the training stage, "

"So that is how they earn their place in the village. Now, how does one become a chief?"

"Through inheritance, if the present chief dies an unexpected event or through single combat to the death, "

"And how did you become chief?"

"The moment I returned from my and earned my place in the village I challenged the present chief to single combat...and barely won, "

"You defeated the chief as soon as you came back from your hunt. And here I thought you could not impress me any more than you already have, "

"What other questions do you have princess, "

"...your lover. Who was she?"

"That is something I do not want to talk about. I've told you all you need to know about her, "

"Although she was a healer, she was also a fighter. One who was skilled enough to defeat two warriors, "

"A very skillful fighter, "

"Could she defeat you?"

"If I answer this question. You will no longer ask about her, " Muli spoke narrowing his eyes at Mileena.

"What if I offer you answers about myself? Ones I would not tell anyone else, "

Muli started at her before sighing heavily and nodding his head.

"Two questions and that's it, "

"Fair enough. So then could she best you?"

"No, but she has nearly beaten me countless times, "

"...what was her name?"

"...Hina..." Muli answered before closing his eyes.

"Hina..." Mileena whispered trying to picture Muli's love in her mind.

"Now for my questions. What are you?"

This question broke Mileena's train of thought as she looked up at Muli seeing his eyes locked on her now.

"I am a mix between a tarkatan and edenian," Mileena answered while looking away.

"What is your purpose?"

"To take my sister's place as a true daughter, "

"What is your goal?"

"...to take my sisters place completely. Be both beautiful and deadly, "

"You are already beautiful Mileena. As for deadly, I will train you myself. Although it is different from your methods, you can always change it to fit your style, "

"How do you know it'll help me, warrior?"

"You improvise and learn. All you have to do now is adapt...something that shouldn't take long for you to get a hang of, "

"How do you know I will actually learn from you? Your style is that of a reckless beast who takes hits and comes back from it. I can only take so much before I fall," Mileena spoke while placing her left hand over her heart.

"I only use this style because no one has proven themselves worthy enough for me to fight seriously," Muli answered with a disappointed sigh.

"Worthy enough? You must show me tomorrow, maybe after tomorrows morning meal," Mileena offered with a sigh of her own while laying back on her bed.

"Maybe tomorrow. We can only wait and see princess, " Muli spoke walking over to the side of the bed and sitting down on a chair neck to her bed.

"Oh? What is this? Sleeping within my quarters. And here I thought you would be going to another room?" Mileena teased while reaching her hand out to touch his arm.

"I wish to rest as soon as possible. For some reason, we will need all the rest we can get, " Muli spoke before finally closing his eyes.

Mileena narrowed her eyes and sighed in defeat before nodding her head and laying in her own bed. Her eyes never leaving the sleeping Muli before laying her head down and closing her eyes to enter her own dream world.

-Next day-

Mileena woke from her slumber and turned to where Muli slept to find he was no longer there. Her eyes widened in shock as she sat up quickly to wondering where he went. That was until her door to her room opened revealing Muli walking into her room. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she eased up while slowly making her way to the edge of her bed.

"And here I thought you ran?" Mileena teased while slowly getting to her feet while stretching her arms over her head.

"Says the princess who was worried I left," Muli countered while crossing his arms over his chest.

Mileena's eyes widened with her cheeks becoming a faint red before she looked away and placed her hands on her hips.

"I was not worried. Only curious on where you went," Mileena replied while closing her eyes.

"I went to the courtyard to train," Muli said with a sigh.

"Train? You weren't training with Sheeva were you?" Mileena asked as she quickly turned her head to glare at Muli.

"No. I have my own discipline to train on and keep my mind sharp as well as keep my body in shape, " Muli answered while shaking his head.

"And what are these...disciplines?" Mileena asked narrowing her eyes.

"Running for miles, carrying heavy weights, and hit trees until either your bones break or the tree breaks," Muli answered while looking at his right hand as he slowly gripped it into a fist grinning.

"That is a...interesting discipline," Mileena complimented with a chuckle.

"This discipline is only meant for warrior classes," Muli spoke while walking up to Mileena and stopped mere inches away from their bodies touching. "One I will be teaching you if you so wish."

"What of tradition?" Mileena whispered while bringing her right hand upon his chest.

"No point in tradition if I am the only one left. It is better to use these teachings to better another one," Muli answered before looking down at her hand.

"What of others? Do you plan on teaching them as well?" Mileena asked pushing her breasts against Muli's body.

"No. You wish to get stronger, I am giving you that chance...although it may not be your style, it can help you in the long run," Muli answered before bringing his hands to her shoulders and slowly pushed her back.

"Hmm such an offer, and what do you get in return?" Mileena asked bringing her own hands to her sides grinning.

"Someone who can handle themselves. I may be your bodyguard but that does not mean I can protect you against everything. Although I will try, I know such a time will come," Muli answered while narrowing his eyes.

The sound of knocking echoed behind them which caught both their attention. Muli sighed before turning around and made his way toward the door. Opening it, there stood a tarkatan with his right hand over his chest expecting Mileena. Once he saw it was another, he snarled before Mileena walked past Muli's form with an annoyed look.

"What is it you want tarkatan?" Mileena asked glaring at the tarkatan.

"Shao Kahn demands your presence...both of you...at the dining hall" He spoke before leaving.

"You heard him, my father demands our presence. We mustn't make him wait," Mileena spoke with a soft sigh before looking back at Muli.

"Than some other time, " Muli spoke while looking out the door.

-Dining hall-

As the two entered the large dining room, not only was the table large but a woman sat beside Shao Kahn hand feeding him. Mileena narrowed her eyes at this while walking toward her father and the stranger. The women looked up at Mileena and smiled while putting the food down. Muli was also cautious at this point while he followed Mileena.

"Father, who is this woman?" Mileena demanded as she looked at her father.

"This daughter...is my wife and your mother," Shau Kahn answered as Sindel smiled and bowed her head to Mileena.

"Mother?" Mileena questioned before looking toward Quin Chi who smiled back and bowed his own head.

"And who is this one here husband?" Sindel asked eyeing Muli.

"I am Muli Koa, your daughter's bodyguard," Muli introduced himself.

"A bodyguard? And here I thought Mileena would be stronger than Kitana," Sindel said in a disappointed tone while looking away.

"I am! I will prove it!" Mileena shouted making Sindel look back at her with a smirk along with Shao Kahn.

"Enough. Come, eat with us. Both of you. You have earned that much Muli. Today we feast, tomorrow...we invade Earth Realm!" Shao Kahn shouted raising his cup earning a shout from his other subordinates.

"Thank you father," Mileena spoke while walking over to her father's side to see two chairs.

Muli pulled out a chair for Mileena allowing her to sit before being pushed in. She bowed her head in thanks before Muli returned the gesture as he sat in his own chair to begin to gather food for himself and eat.

"So Muli was it? How did you become my daughter's bodyguard?" Sindel asked with a grin.

"She and I fought one another," Muli answered after swallowing the food already in his mouth.

"Oh? And who won?" Sindel asked narrowing her eyes while looking at the Muli.

"I did," Muli answered honestly before taking a large bite of his chicken drumstick.

"Is that so?" Sindel asked looking at Mileena with a disappointed stare.

"Although I am her bodyguard, I plan on training her in my own ways, " Muli spoke before taking another bite.

"From what I have seen yesterday, it would make things much easier in the future for us when she kills Kitana," Shao Kahn spoke with a grin.

"I will not disappoint Emperor," Muli spoke bowing his head in thanks before looking over to Mileena who blushed faintly.

"Than I look forward to seeing her progress in the future Muli," Shao Kahn spoke before sighing and looking forward.

"I wish to see Muli in combat...myself," Sindel spoke looking at Muli.

"It would provide some entertainment," Shao Kahn spoke looking large space in the dining hall grinning.

"Well, you heard him Muli. Show me what you can do," Sindel spoke making her way toward the opening.

"So be it," Muli spoke standing up and making his way to the space leaving a five-meter gap between him and her.

"Fight!" Shao Kahn shouted while raising his cup up.

Once the command was given, Sindel immediately released a powerful scream from her mouth. Its sound was so loud that it forced most of Shao Kahn's subordinates to cover their ears while Shao Kahn himself, Mileena, and Quin Chi bared the pain with ease. Surprisingly to Sindel, Muli stood there unaffected by her scream causing her to stop after a few seconds with a smirk.

"So you do have promise, " Sindel complimented before walking toward Muli.

Muli said nothing and walked toward Sindel with his hands by his side. As they were a mere inch away, Muli narrowed his eyes and thrust his left hand toward her chin but watched as she redirected his hand away from her form. Once Muli's hand was safely away from hitting her, she brought her own hand forward to strike his throat. Her hand hit his throat causing him to actually stumble back and bring his left hand to hold his throat.

"But not as promising against a real warrior," Sindel spoke before jumping up and shot a ball of purple energy at Muli's face.

The ball of energy crashed into Muli's face causing him to step back and fall to his knee. Sindel only sighed in disappointment before walking to Muli. Just as she got in front of Muli, she watched as he brought his left hand up again in an attempt to grab her leg this time.

"Please, " Sindel spoke jumping forward and bringing her foot to the side of his chin.

This made Muli shift to the side before his hand touched the ground. He stayed still while Sindel chuckled alone only for Muli to laugh as well. This caused her to fall silent while narrowing her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Sindel asked jumping up and kicking Muli in the side of his head.

Muli was knocked to the side but continued to laugh as he looked directly at Sindel.

"A real warrior stands before me. Why wouldn't I laugh? Now I don't have to hold back, " Muli spoke standing up while taking a deep breath before exhaling.

"What are you talking about?" Sindel asked before her eyes widened to see his right first already inches from hitting her face.

In a split second, Sindel ducked under the sudden attack before looking forward, watching as Muli lunged forward. She had a clear opening to his ribs which made her smile and thrust her hand to try and pierce his side with her hand. That was until she felt a heavy pressure fall over her form showing Muli shifting his weight from his punch into a low elbow strike which caused her to fall to the ground. Not giving her time to recover, Muli took hold of the back of her neck with his right hand to raise her up while his entire body began to glow green.

"As I said. No holding back," Muli spoke with a long grin before releasing his hold on her to charge forward and tackle her point blank which launched her back into a wall.

She crashed into the wall letting out a gasp of air as her eyes closed shut. The first thing she saw when her eyes opened was a spear made of green energy flying directly toward her head. At first, she thought that death was mere seconds away until the spear pierced the wall inches from her head. Sindel slumped to the ground while Muli stood up and exhaled while rolling his head back.

"The winner, Muli Koa," Shao Kahn said while laughing.

"You...could have killed me," Sindel spoke while looking at the spear by her head.

"I do not kill women nor children. That I will leave for others," Muli spoke walking back to Mileena's side to side down and continue eating.

"...a weakness?" Sindel asked looking at Muli who stopped briefly.

"No. Just because I will not kill them does not mean I will not beat them down," Muli replied while glaring at Sindel for a brief second before sighing and going back to eating his meal.

"Hmm well none the less Muli, you've caught my eye," She spoke before standing up and making her way back to Shao Kahn while her eyes continued to watch Muli eat.

"Seems my mother has grown fond of you...warrior," Mileena mused with a chuckle.

"From what I have noticed...so have you," Muli replied making Mileena chuckle.

"Why wouldn't I? Your powerful, deadly, and handsome. What woman would not want you for their own?" Mileena asked causing Muli to stop eating.

"...none," Muli answered bluntly before sighing and again continued to eat.

"Your answers always cause me to ask more Muli. What are you hiding? You have already told me of your people as well as your lover. What more have you to hide?" Mileena asked before taking a bite of her food.

"There is so much of me you do not know…and that is how I will keep it for now. In time maybe I will tell you but until then you will have to be patient," Muli spoke after swallowing his food.

"And how long will that be?" Mileena asked with a raised brow.

"Only time will tell Mileena. Patience is one of the few things needed within a fighter as well as technique," Muli commented.

With that, Mileena was left at a loss of words before she continued to eat in silence now. She knew a good amount about Muli yet he continued to cloud his past. What more has he yet to speak about?

/To be continued...

That is the end of chapter one everybody.

Hope you liked it, please leave a review and share this story with your friends or family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Real Purpose

Muli stood behind Mileena as they stood on the bridge of a war-torn city. The two watched as the soldiers from Earth Realm opened fire on outworld warriors as well as the creatures Shao Kahn kept. Mileena chuckled at this slaughter before the sound of a gun being cocked was heard to his left in which he turned to see two more soldiers.

"What are you two doing here?" Stryker asked making Muli narrow his eyes.

"Looking for more toys to play with," Mileena answered before removing her mask for a split second to show her tarkatan teeth only to slip her mask back on.

"Not on my watch," Stryker replied while aiming his gun at Mileena.

The next thing he saw was a hand going for his face forcing Styker to quickly duck his head and roll to the right and look up to see Muli standing there.

"You have a good reaction speed...for an earth realmer," Muli complimented while slowly turning his head to look at Stryker.

Soon enough, Muli was shot from behind revealing Stryker's partner Kabal. Sighing heavily, Muli turned and looked at Kabal who had emptied his entire magazine into his body but watched as the bullets were slowly begin pushed out of his body while the wounds healed.

"What the hell are you?" Kabal asked as he began to reload his gun.

"A cursed warrior," Muli answered before making his way toward Kabal leaving Mileena and Stryker to fight one another.

As Kabal finished reloading his gun, he took aim only for Muli to take hold of the gun and pull the officer close to knee him in the gut knocking the air out of him before he fell unconscious. With Kabal taken out, he turned to check on Mileena seeing her laying on the ground and the officer standing over her panting softly.

"You're coming with me," Stryker spoke as he reached down to try and take a hold of Mileena.

Just as he was mere inches from touching Mileena, he felt a heavy pressure on his back as he was shoulder tackled by Muli from behind. Stryker flew forward and slammed into a car before falling on his back. The officer shook his head and got to his feet to look over and see Muli standing by Mileena with white energy flowing around him. Right when Muli was about to charge at Stryker, a bolt of lightning hit Muli from above forcing him to stop and hold his ground while gritting his teeth.

"Raiden," Muli spoke while slowly looking up at Raiden who was trying to electrocute him.

Raiden continued to try and electrocute Muli as he was brought to his knee and his hands touching the ground.

"Surrender warrior. You cannot stand against a god," Raiden claimed.

This made Muli widen his eyes before he began to slowly get back to his feet to glare at the god of thunder.

"I will stand...against any who threaten my purpose," Muli spoke between grunts.

The sound of fighting caught Raidens attention to see Johnny Cage fighting one of Shao Kahn's officers, Motaro and losing. Raiden narrowed his eyes before looking back at Muli who had fallen back to his knees and facing the ground. Seeing Muli on his knees and not moving, he made his way to fight Motaro leaving Stryker to deal with the rest. As Muli raised his head, he looked directly at Stryker and his partner backing up as Kintaro walked in front of him and use his fire breath to burn Kabal.

As Kintaro and Stryker fought one another, Muli took this chance to get up and take Mileena to a safer location which was only two blocks down where they once were. Looking around to find no enemies around, Muli sighed and laid Mileena on the ground while looking for food.

"That electricity weakened me more than I expected," Muli said to himself before he heard a group of footsteps.

They were not like the tarkatans nor any of the creatures but together and well trained. Sadly they were not trained enough as Muli turned toward the direction of the shuffling, even with all the fighting Muli had already mastered how to separate what sound was what especially if he heard them enough. Just as the four soldiers banked the corner, the first two were speared into a wall due to Muli's soul manipulation leaving the last two. The remaining soldiers immediately opened fire on Muli from his right leg up to his head which his helmet did little to protect him.

"Are there no real warriors here?" Muli complained as the bullets were pushed out of his body while his wounds began to heal like before.

The two soldiers looked at each other than at Muli who was now completely healed. One of the soldiers quickly pulled out a grenade and threw it at Muli who simply caught the grenade in his left hand. Both soldiers immediately jumped into cover before the grenade exploded and tore Muli's entire left arm apart as well as part of his head and upper torso. As the exploding sound faded, the two soldiers would peek out of their cover to find Muli standing there but torn apart and motionless.

They sighed in relief before walking out of cover, one going to collect the dog tags of the dead soldiers that were speared through while the other went to check if Muli was dead. That was until his eyes caught sight of Mileena who immediately captivated him, ignoring Muli and making his way to the sleeping beauty.

"What do we have here?" The soldier asked as his hand stretched out to take hold of Mileena's plump breast.

"Ah watch your six!" The other soldier shouted as the one by Mileena looked over his shoulder to see Muli reach out and grab his head and began lifting him off the ground.

"What the hell?!" The soldier that was in Muli's grasp shouted while trying to pry his hands off his head.

"Stupid earth realmer," Muli whispered before crushing his skull in his hand causing the soldier's body to go limp instantly.

The remaining soldier widened his eyes before looking at his fallen brothers to take their grenades and throw them all at Muli. Learning his lesson, Muli tossed the soldier down to the ground before taking hold of all three grenades and throwing them away from their destination leaving the soldier alone and helpless.

"No...please..." The soldier begged as he fell to his rump and began to scurry backward.

"Mileena as well as I need all the energy we need for later," Muli replied before coming to a full stop and looking past the soldier.

The soldier slowly turned to see the Mileena standing over him chuckling.

"A new toy?" Mileena asked looking at Muli then back at the soldier.

"No. Food," Muli answered making the soldier look back and forth at the two outworlders before Mileena knelt and placed her hand against the soldier's cheek having him look into her eyes.

"Be happy you are about to die by my hands than...earth realmer," Mileena whispered before she brought her other hand up to slip her mask off and reveal her tarkatan mouth.

Mileena's jaws made the soldiers eyes widen as he was about to scream out in horror only for the princess to lung forward and bite down on his head beginning to feed. The soldier's body twitched from time to time while Muli scuffed and walked over to the soldier he crushed to begin to eat as well.

-Five minutes later-

Muli would have finished off the three soldiers leaving behind nothing but clothes and bones while he turned to look at Mileena who was covered in blood. She whipped her mouth with the back of her left hand before she looked at Muli making her smirk and began to bring her hands onto her chest and down to her stomach.

"If you are trying to tease me, it will not work," Muli reminded as he walked over to Mileena with his arms by his sides.

Her eyes looked up at her bodyguard before they traveled down to his loincloth to find him telling the truth. He was not hard or even showing no real interest above from keeping his purpose alive. She scuffed while turning her head away from him while placing her hands onto her hips.

"It was worth a try," Mileena spoke before looking back at Muli who was still looking down at her. "What is it?"

"I did not expect you to lose against earth realmers so easily Mileena. At first, I thought you could hold your own to some point but this is much less then even I expected," Muli explained as his hands moved to his sides.

"What are you trying to say Muli?" Mileena questioned now glaring at him.

"You are not as disciplined as I expected," Muli answered.

This made Mileena widen her eyes before gritting her teeth and lunging at Muli's face only to find herself caught in her bodyguard's grasp around her neck but only enough to hold her rather than choke her. She grunted and groaned while trying to break out of Muli's hold and even to the point of pulling her mask down and biting into her bodyguard's hand.

"Are you done?" Muli asked unimpressed and unfazed by her aggressive nature.

"RELEASE ME! I COMMAND YOU!" Mileena shouted still struggling to break free.

Muli released Mileena from his hold in which she panted heavily and glared at her bodyguard for a few seconds. She began to slow her breathing while turning her attention to the ground while placing her hand on her throat. A faint blush forming as it reminded her of how they first fought while closing her eyes finally calming herself down.

"Finally calm?" Muli asked crossing his arms over his chest while narrowing his eyes.

"...yes. We must check on Motaro's progress," Mileena commanded while opening her eyes and looking at Muli.

Muli said nothing but simply nodded his head before taking lead and guiding her back to where he last saw Motaro. As they reached the bridge, not only did they see that there were no more earth realm soldiers but the corpse of Motaro laying on the ground.

"Motaro was defeated?" Mileena asked as she stared at Motaro's dead body.

"Yes. Raiden killed him just when he was about to finish off one of Earth Realms defenders," Muli answered while standing by her side.

Growling under her breath, she looked over her shoulder to see a group of tarkatan warriors gather to see their fallen officer.

"Get a platform and carry Motaro. We must return him to my father," Mileena commanded causing the tarkatans to nod and run off to get a large wooden stretch.

-Shao Kahn's Palace-

Mileena took lead on guiding the tarkatans back through the portal with Motaro's corpse with Muli following from behind. Shao Kahn saw this and immediately stood up from his thrown.

"What is this?" Shao Kahn demanded while looking over his dead officer's body.

"Raiden has killed Motaro," Mileena answered while looking at her father.

"It's no great matter. I will go to Earth Realm. To finish Motaro's work," Sindel spoke while walking to her husband's side.

"Yes. Shang Tsung," Shao Kahn spoke causing the sorcerer to step forward.

"Yes, your emperor?" Shang Tsung asked while looking at Shao Kahn.

"The Empress requires something of you," Shao Kahn spoke before his right hand was engulfed in green energy before it was raised and thrust toward Shang Tsung's direction and beginning to absorb his soul.

Muli watched with narrowed eyes while gripping his hands into fists. Once Shang Tsung's soul was completely absorbed into Shao Kahn's body, he quickly raised his left arm that was aimed at Sindel to transfer the power from his body and into hers. Sindel widened her eyes as she accepted the power her emperor gladly gave her. While the transfer was taking place, Muli's eyes caught the image of someone he has never seen before making his way toward Shao Kahn who was still transferring power into Sindel. Noob Saibot and Mileena were the first ones to intercept the stranger with Muli standing at the ready in case Mileena needed help.

"None shall touch the Emperor!" Mileena spoke while the three fought one another.

Muli watched the stranger fight the two and eventually stood victorious. As his eyes looked at Muli, he quickly looked around to find himself being surrounded by tarkatans as well as mechanical soldiers painted pitch black.

"Time to leave," The male spoke before quickly avoiding those around him as he made a break for the portal.

"Quin Chi, close the portal," Shao Kahn commanded only for the warrior to easily hop through and make to Earth Realm right when the portal closed.

With the portal closed, Muli made his way to Mileena to kneel and begin to help her up.

"MULI!" Shao Kahn shouted.

Muli turned to look at Shao Kahn seeing the rage clearly in his eyes while Sindel smirked.

"You are to protect my daughter yet you did nothing to protect her against our enemy," Shao Kahn said while narrowing his eyes.

"I thought she would be able to handle herself. I was mistaken once more," Muli answered while standing his ground.

"Let me punish him, my love," Sindel spoke walking up to Muli with a confident smirk.

"You may have been strengthened by Shao Kahn's magic but you are still no match for me empress," Muli warned while narrowing his eyes.

"You will do combat with your Empress Muli," Shao Kahn commanded before he looked to a tarkatan and nudged his head.

The tarkatan nodded his head and made his way to Muli to take Mileena from his hands. Once Muli surrendered Mileena, he looked at the tarkatan then before turning his attention back to Sindel who did not bother in getting into a fighting stance.

"I would advise you to take this fight seriously Empress. I am in no mood to test the waters," Muli warned while glaring at Sindel.

"You should worry about yourself, bodyguard," Sindel replied with a chuckle.

Muli simply sighed before exhaling through his nose and exhaling from his mouth. As he exhaled, his body was being engulfed by white energy before he closed his eyes. Shao Kahn watched while sitting on his throne with narrowed eyes. A second passed before Muli raised his hands and squatted slightly only to bring his hands down and slap his thighs while his eyes shot open. When Muli slapped his thighs, the white energy that engulfed his form exploded outward knocking everyone off their feet excluding Sindel who held her ground.

"You should be the one worrying Empress," Muli warned before he ran toward Sindel at a sluggish pace.

It was strange on how slow Muli was moving compared from last time she fought him but simply paid it no mind as she casually walked toward the warrior. As Sindel was in arms reach of Muli, she watched as the warrior pulled his right arm back to prepare a full swing while Sindel came to a stop. Just when she was about to prepare herself, she felt her form being pulled in by Muli as his right arm was pulled back.

"What is this?" Sindel asked while looking down at the ground seeing her body being pulled by the sheer air current Muli created.

As she looked up, she saw Muli's right fist flying toward her face forcing her to quickly duck under the warriors swing. While Muli's arm passed over her head, she was about to go for his rib but remembered what happened before and quickly rolled out of the way to see Muli perform the same move as before but this time cracking the floor. Getting to her feet, Sindel began to paint softly as she looked at Muli who was simply turning to look at her.

"Why don't..." Sindel spoke before being interrupted by a sudden right shoulder charge from Muli who knocked her backward.

She used her hands to guard her form until the pressure was no more allowing her to drop her guard but watched as Muli performed a sudden leg sweep. Thankfully she levitated off the ground seconds before it connected but was short-lived as Muli steadied himself to materialize his spear and throw it at her body. Seeing the spear fly toward her body, she quickly ducked and landed on the ground to find Muli already in front of her with his club swiping toward her head.

"Enough!" Shou Kahn shouted causing Muli to stop a mere nanometer from hitting Sindel's head but not after the aftershock pushed her backward slightly.

Muli slowly backed away from Sindel while his war-club slowly faded away leaving the warrior unarmed. Sindel fell on her rump panting heavily while looking at the ground.

"Muli. You will go with Sindel to make sure the mission is complete," Shao Kahn commanded in which Muli looked to him and closed his eyes.

"No," Muli spoke before opening his eyes to look at Shao Kahn dead in the eyes.

"You dare defy your emperor?" Shao Kahn asked causing all his soldiers to gather around them.

"I defy the orders of the one that goes against his promise," Muli replied standing his ground as his body was getting engulfed by white energy once more.

"I will deal with you later. I have more important matters to handle," Shao Kahn spoke before turning and looking at Sindel who finally got to her feet while looking at Muli.

Muli soon walked over to the tarkatan and took Mileena from his arms before making his way toward her chambers. As he entered her chambers, he laid her on the bed before looking her body overseeing it was bruised but nothing too serious. Sighing, he turned his back to her and sat on the floor with his hands placed on his thighs and slowly closing his eyes to rest himself.

-Mindterra-

Muli opened his eyes to find himself in a pitch-black canvas but although everything was dark, he could still see himself perfectly fine as he raised his hands to look at them.

"Where am I?" Muli asked himself before standing up and looking around.

"You are in the Mindterra," A voice answered causing Muli to turn and widen his eyes in shock to find his long lost lover Hina.

Her hair was pure silver that stretched down to her lower back while her eyes were pure white. While her hair blew against an unknown breeze, her skin was pale white with her body being well-toned for a healer.

"Hina? How is this possible?" Muli spoke walking over to her to embrace her but simply phased through her form in which he looked down and turned to look at Hina.

"I am not Hina. I am simply borrowing this form to keep you calm," Hina spoke before she slowly faded away.

"...what is Mindterra?" Muli asked looking around now with his arms by his side.

"MindTerra is a land within your mind. An ability that allows the user to not only see far but also see many possible futures," Hina answered as she appeared behind Muli while slowly floating around his form.

"See far as well as seeing possible futures. How is this possible? Only healers can do such things. I was born a warrior," Muli asked narrowing his eyes.

"We are also unsure how this is possible but here we are. Although you are a warrior...you can enter Mindterra...a realm in which your mind can see far into other realms as well as possible futures. As the last of your clan, you hold responsibility for yours and Mileena's fate," Hina answered making Muli blink his eyes.

"We?" Muli asked turning to look at Hina to find her form was replaced with a single ball of light.

He watched as the ball of light continued to float around him for a few seconds only to stop and back away revealing thousands around the warrior.

"We are nothing more than servants of the Mindterra's maker...and that is you...we will teach you...what you must to effectively use this place as your own...but be warned. There is only so much you can do to shift the future. Sometimes...it is best to allow the future to go as it should. Changing too much will only bring havoc...something worse than Shao Kahn and his reign," The voice spoke before they all rushed into Muli to show him every little detail and knowledge his people had earning a scream of pain as the warrior fell to his knee and placed his hands over his head.

-Hours later-

Mileena woke from her slumber to find Muli sitting on the floor with his hands placed over his thigh as he was meditating. She groaned and sat up snapping Muli from his meditation and getting to his feet in which he turned to look at Mileena from over his shoulder.

"Rest well?" Muli asked narrowing his eyes.

"What happened?" Mileena spoke bringing her hand to the side of her head.

"You fought against another earth realmer...and lost. Even with the help of Noob Saibot," Muli spoke looking at her while walking over and placed his hand onto her.

Mileena looked up at Muli with a slight blush before he turned her head as to check if there were any other damages.

"Seems you are still in healthy shape," Muli spoke before taking his hand back.

"Where is my father?" Mileena asked before getting to her feet.

"He has gone to earth realm to finish the merge. I doubt he will succeed," Muli spoke while turning his back on Mileena.

"What do you mean?" Mileena asked glaring at Muli.

"Your father will fail and this kingdom will crumble. You...will have to raise it back up to power Mileena and my purpose to protect you grows evermore," Muli spoke looking at Mileena from over his shoulder.

"What are you talking about? How would you know?" Mileena shouted while growling.

"Your father is overconfident. They see themselves as unstoppable and untouchable...while in truth they are the ones to fall the cruelest," Muli answered as he turned his head to open the door.

"Where are you going?" Mileena shouted while taking a step forward.

"To check with the remaining officers who have returned from their mission. You are to stay here and recover," Muli demanded.

"Are you ordering me around?" Mileena asked narrowing her eyes while gripping her hands into fists.

"Yes, I am. Once I have confirmed a few things then I will return, " Muli said before leaving Mileena in her room.

-Courtyard-

Muli sighed as he bumped into Baraka. This caused the tarkatan to glare at the warrior and snarl at him.

"Watch where you're going, bodyguard!" Baraka growled before walking past Muli.

"Baraka. I wish to ask a favor of you, " Muli spoke while watching Baraka continue walking off.

"I have no time to bother with you. Go back to your princess, " Baraka said while looking over his shoulder at Muli for a split second before looking forward.

"It concerns the fate of Outworld, " Muli spoke.

This caused Baraka to stop in his tracks and turn to glare at Muli.

"Explain bodyguard, " Baraka demanded.

"Gather any officers who are in Outworld. Only then will I explain myself, " Muli spoke looking down at Baraka. "I will be waiting in the courtyard."

"Fine. It will be done but know this bodyguard...if this is all a waste of time then we will beat you down into submission, " Baraka threatened before turning and walking off.

"I'll keep that in mind tarkatan, " Muli replied before turning and making his way to the courtyard.

-Courtyard-

Muli stood in the courtyard with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest waiting patiently for the others to arrive. The first to arrive was Sheeva as she looked directly at Muli before looking around to find Mileena nowhere in sight. As she approached Muli, want clearly in her eyes before the warrior's eyes opened.

"It is unwise to drop your guard Sheeva, " Muli warned making the Shokan smirk and stand by his side.

"Who said I dropped my guard?" Sheeva asked before crossing her arms.

"Your energy, " Muli answered before looking at the entrance to see five more officers walk in.

Both the warrior and the Shokan watched as six more officers arrived. Muli looked at Kotal and D'Vorah who stood by one another whispering to each other. After the two, he looked toward Skarlet looking around for her master before eventually looking at Reptile and even Kano along with Tonya.

"Officers of Shau Kahn. I called you here to tell you all of an event that will soon come to pass," Muli spoke as he unfolded his arms and walked forward gaining everyone's attention.

"And what is this so-called event you speak of?" Tanya asked tilting her head back.

"...Shao Kahn's death," Muli announced causing the officers to go wide-eyed.

"Wait a minute, how would you even know? Last I checked, you cared about no one but the princess," Kano spoke out.

"He has a point. How would you know when you are not in earth realm with our emperor?" Tanya pitched in.

"...I am not sure how this came to be but I saw it," Muli answered looking at Yanya.

"How is that possible?" Reptile now spoke narrowing his eyes.

Muli looked at the Zaterran before facing the ground sighing heavily.

"In my clan, the healers had a gift to see the future but only the high healer could use it to its full extent," Muli started while closing his eyes.

"What does this have to do with seeing Shao Kahn's death?" Sheeva asked.

"The gift is the ability to see into the future. If trained well enough they can see accurate possibilities," Muli continued while opening his eyes and looking over to Sheeva.

"What proof do you have that these are not just words?" Kotal asked crossing his arms over his chest.

This caused the other officers to agree while Sheeva remained silent.

"I understand none of you know me well enough to take me for my word. So instead of speaking any more, I will show you," Muli spoke while closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "A word of advice. We will see the most possible event but cannot physically or mentally intervene with it."

With Muli's warning said, he opened his eyes causing his body to be engulfed by white energy before threads of silver sprang out of the energy surrounding the warrior's body and connected with the officers. Every single one of their eyes was now glowing pure white as they faced Muli's form.

-MIndterra-

Muli was the first to open his eyes in the mind space known as Mindterra before the others began to appear one after another until everyone arrived. Sheeva shook her head and brought her hand to the left side of her dome. Kano was the last but unlike everyone else, he seemed completely fine as if this was not the first time such a thing had happened.

"Where is this?" Kano asked as he looked around to see they were in a pitch-black canvas.

"Mindterra. A place in which our minds are connected. Here I can show you the event that WILL take place," Muli spoke turning his back on them and looking out to the great nothingness.

Skarlet was about to ask what he meant before the canvas around them began to drastically change from pitch-black to the city of earth realm they were currently invading. They had appeared on top a rooftop overlooking the destruction of the city before two figures were seen fighting on top of a completely separate rooftop. It was none other than Shau Kahn mercilessly beating down Raiden alone which seemed like he had won.

"Your visions have tricked you. Shau Kahn is victorious!" Tanya said with a smirk watching as her emperor stood over the god of thunder.

Muli remained silent before Raiden was engulfed in golden energy which knocked Shau Kahn back. Raiden hovered off the ground surrounded by golden dragons that circled his body. Shau Kahn's officers watched as Raiden fired the dragons at their emperor before he was finally destroyed leaving Raiden standing over a dead Liu Kang. With Shau Kahn dead, Raiden suddenly turned his attention directly toward Muli them only to find nothing.

-Courtyard-

After the event of Shau Kahn's death, Kotal and D'vorah began to whisper to one another before Muli cracked his neck.

"When will this event take place?" Scarlet asked narrowing her eyes.

"In five minutes," Muli answered while looking at the red ninja before looking at the others.

"Why are you showing us this?" Tanya asked gritting her teeth.

"To see where your allegiance lies," Muli answered.

"Allegiance?" Kano asked with a chuckle. "Mine is to whoever has the money to pay,"

"I know...but the main question is to others who stand here. I have seen another event that is coming but unlike that of Shao Kahn's fate, this one is unclear," Muli spoke while glaring at Kotal.

"...what do you mean?" Kotal asked looking into Muli's eyes.

"A civil war. One that will split Out World in two. Something I wish to avoid," Muli spoke looking at the others. "With Shau Kahn's death being mere moments away it is clear his heir is to take the throne as the next Kahn but others will see otherwise and try to usurp it from her."

"Do you know who they are?" Tanya asked looking at the others.

"No," Muli answered with a sigh. "I have one more thing to add other than showing you the fate of our emperor...a warning..."

"What warning?" Baraka asked balling his hands into fists.

"I will tear apart any who wish to bring harm to Mileena. Anyone who would side against her will be labeled an enemy and dealt with as such," Muli spoke while gripping his hands into fists and gritting his teeth. "This I promise you all,"

With that, Muli left the courtyard while bumping his shoulder against Kotal while Sheeva followed after him.

-Hallway-

Muli was making his way back to Mileena's chambers but came to a stop before sighing and looking over his shoulder seeing Sheeva following him.

"What do you want Sheeva?" Muli asked staring directly at the Shokan only for his eyes to look around the hallway. "Tanya. Scarlet. That means you two as well."

A second later, Tanya landed behind Sheeva while Scarlet rose from the ground behind him.

"We shouldn't be surprised by your...senses. You have proven yourself time and time again that you are much stronger than anyone here," Tanya spoke before walking up to Muli to stand in front of him. "Why not you take up the throne as the new Kahn?"

Muli narrowed his eyes at the proposal and scuffed.

"I do not nor ever want to be a ruler anymore. Too much responsibility and not enough help," Muli replied turning away from Tanya.

"Oh but on the contrary dear warrior you have all the help you will ever need right here," Tanya spoke backing up and swaying her hand out to Sheeva and Scarlet.

Sheeva and Scarlet smirked at this before Tanya smiled looking at the female warriors as her attention turned to Muli.

"Nothing will change my mind from my new purpose. To protect and serve under Mileena," Muli spoke causing Tanya to chuckle.

"And why do you serve her so willingly," Skarlet asked while she started to walk around Muli.

"That is none of your business," Muli replied while looking forward.

"And why is that?" Scarlet continued to ask before stopping right in front of Muli.

"I have no reason to tell you nor the others of my reasons. All you need to know is that I will serve her willingly," Muli answered now looking down at the red ninja.

"Than why not have a little bet? Beat us three and we will swear our loyalty to Mileena?" Skarlet asked tilting her head slightly.

Sheeva's eyes widened at this before shaking her head.

"I will not take part in this bet," Sheeva announced causing Muli to look at the Shokan.

"Then let us switch the bet. If I beat all three of you...then you will swear loyalty to me. Not Mileena," Muli spoke looking into Sheeva's eyes.

Sheeva looking into Muli's eyes before turning her head away from the warrior.

"I will not take orders from one who serves another," Sheeva answered making Muli blink before looking at the ground in thought.

"Than if I beat you three...Tanya and Skarlet will swear loyalty to me while you are to stay out of this civil war," Muli spoke looking back at Sheeva.

Hearing the new proposal, Sheeva looked at Muli surprised at his compromise before smiling and nodding her head.

"Than it is settled. Tomorrow we will meet at the courtyard and fight one another in Mortal Kombat. Mileena will be present for this as well as others who wish to watch," Muli spoke gaining an agreeable nod from the other two.

Tanya and Skarlet both left leaving Muli and Sheeva alone causing the warrior to look back at the Shokan.

"You wished to serve under Mileena but not Shau Kahn, why was that?" Sheeva asked looking up at him.

Muli could only stare at Sheeva before looking out at the hallway seeing the two women continuing to walk away. Seeing or sensing no one else around, he sighed and looked down at Sheeva.

"She reminded me of my lover back before she was killed. Because of that, I will protect her with all my might against any who wish to harm her," Muli answered causing Sheeva to blush softly at this only to chuckle a second later.

"That explains a lot...none the less that does not mean I will give up," Sheeva spoke before turning and walking away but not after swaying her hips back and forth.

Muli watched this before shaking his head and turning to make his way to Mileena's chambers.

-Mileena's Chambers-

As Muli returned, he found Mileena standing outside with her arms under her bust lost in thought.

"Mileena," Muli spoke snapping her out of her train of thought while turning to look at her bodyguard.

"I see you have finished your...personal task," Mileena spoke turning to face Muli.

"Is there something wrong?" Muli asked walking up to her with his hands taking hold of her shoulders.

"...no. Just thinking," Mileena spoke looking down at the ground.

"About what?" Muli asked releasing her from his hold and taking a single step back.

"...my father. When he passes...will I be worthy to take up his throne?" Mileena asked looking up at Muli.

Muli looked into her eyes unsure how to answer before sighing and closing his eyes.

"Truthfully you are not," Muli answered bluntly before opening his eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Mileena questioned while snarling at his direction.

"Your eyes," Muli answered unfazed by her snarling.

This confused Mileena as her snarling died down but not completely.

"What do you mean?" Mileena asked narrowing her eyes.

"I told you of my past. From that time I have learned to read people through simple means," Muli answered while taking a step forward.

"Like what?" Mileena asked while taking a step back.

"The way they speak. Their body language. Their eyes...I take everything into account. Even the energy they give off," Muli answered while bringing his hand up to softly place it against her left cheek causing her to freeze in place.

"...how am I...not worthy to rule? You have known me...for only a few days and you...think you know me?" Mileena spoke bringing her hand up to take hold of his wrist.

"This is true. Then prove me wrong," Muli spoke as he brought his other hand to take hold of her hip earning a faint yelp from her mouth.

"How?" Mileena asked blushing mad red now.

Muli chuckle softly before closing his eyes and removing his hand from her body and step back.

"I will be fighting Sheeva, Skarlet, and Tanya in a means to gain their loyalty. Except for Sheeva," Muli spoke opening his eyes.

"What do you mean except for Sheeva?" Mileena asked while growling.

"She will not serve under you nor me but...she will agree to be neutral," Muli answered causing Mileena to raise a brow in confusion.

"What do you mean neutral?" Mileena asked making Muli sigh at his lack of sharing knowledge.

"There is something I must show you," Muli spoke closing his eyes and taking in another deep breath.

Before Mileena could ask what he was talking about, she watched as his form was engulfed in white energy followed by a thread of energy springing from Muli and hitting her chest. Minutes passed before the two broke from the Mindterra causing Mileena to collapse to the ground panting heavily at the fact her father was now dead. Her eyes scanned the floor before she collected herself and stood up to glare at Muli.

"You knew?" Mileena asked gripping her hands into fists.

"Yes," Muli answered standing up straight.

"And you showed this to the others?" Mileena continued to question while her hands began to shake.

"...yes," Muli answered watching as Mileena materialized her sai's into her hands before she lunged at the warrior to wrap her legs around his waist while plunging her weapons into his chest over and over again.

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SHOW THEM? WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME OF THIS?" Mileena screamed while Muli stood there taking the punishment.

After ten minutes of constant screaming and stabbing, Mileena had finally calmed down as she buried her face into Muli's chest. The warrior looked at the princess before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her.

"I showed them first as a means to see their reaction as well as who we can trust," Muli answered while Mileena sighed and closed her eyes.

"...enemies..." Mileena whispered as Muli nodded his head.

"Yes. From what I saw it is most of them. Tomorrow you will gain two more allies in a means to keep your fathers throne," Muli spoke softly rubbing her back with his left hand.

"...and if we cannot win?" Mileena asked opening her eyes slightly.

"Then we leave and start anew elsewhere," Muli answered.

Mileena released her hold on her sai's and pushed off Muli's body allowing him to bring his hands to her lower back to hold her in place. The two looked at one another before Mileena blushed and snarled before unwrapping her legs off his waist to land on her feet.

"Than tomorrow I will see you in action against three of them," Mileena asked turning her back on her bodyguard.

"Yes...and possibly others who wish to take up the challenge," Muli replied while standing still.

"...very good. I do have a question though...why do we not deal with the situation now before it escalates?" Mileena asked looking over her shoulder at Muli.

"The future was unclear as well as who the real threat is. If action is taken too soon then a much worse event may take the firsts place," Muli explained in which Mileena looked at the ground before looking out the window.

"...so be it. I will be relying on you more than ever than...Muli Koa," Mileena spoke looking at Muli with a faint smile before turning back to the window.

"I will do what I can," Muli spoke bowing his head before bowing his head.

-Next-Day: Courtyard-

Muli stood in the courtyard with his arms crossed over his chest while Kotal and D'vorah watched from the sidelines. Soon enough, Sheeva, Skarlet, and Tanya arrived all prepared for battle. Seeing the three arrive, Muli smirked and looked at Skarlet with narrowed eyes. Mileena also watched from the sidelines with her arms crossed under her bust.

"Shall we begin?" Muli asked gripping his hands into fists only to raise them high over his head and open both hands up allowing him to bring it down and slap his thighs hard while squatting slightly.

As his hands touched his thighs, his entire body was engulfed in white energy making Tanya prepare her bladed tonfa's while Skarlet brought out her Kodachi with Sheeva balling her hands into fists. The four watched one another for what a few seconds before Skarlet fired compressed blood followed by Tanya shooting energy from her tonfa's, both racing directly toward Muli's head. He watched both attacks before swaying his left hand upward materializing his onehanded war club to deflect both projectiles making the girls widen their eyes and roll out of the way. While Skarlet and Tanya were a little surprised at the counter, Sheeva jumped into the air in an attempt to stomp onto Muli's form if it was not for his eyes keeping track of all three of them.

"Brave," Muli commented before looking up and bringing his hands to his sides with the warclub vanishing. "But foolish."

As Sheeva began to quickly descend toward Muli, she did not expect the warrior to thrust his right hand up to take hold of her right ankle and pull her down to the ground grinning. All Sheeva could do was watch as she was pulled down by Muli's strength and thrown toward the two girls. Skarlet slides under Sheeva while Tanya simply hopped over the to find Muli waiting on the other smirking.

"What?" Skarlet spoke as she saw a hand grab hold of her head while Tanya's leg was taken hold of by Muli's other hand.

With both of his hands full, he spun forward and threw Tanya at the Shokan but before he could throw Skarlet, she turned herself into a puddle of blood which allowed her to slip out of Muli's grasp. He turned to look at his bloodied hand but looked down to find Skarlet had sprung out of her puddle with four tendrils to come out and impale Muli's limbs.

"Now I have you right where I want you," Skarlet spoke bringing her blade up to Muli's neck.

"Overconfidence will be your downfall Skarlet," Muli warned before he tore his right arm out of the tendril to grab hold of Skarlet's shoulder and pull her close to slam her head against his own quickly knocking her out.

With Skarlet out of the picture, Muli pulled the rest of himself out of the other tendrils to get to his feet while laying the assassin on the ground and watched as Sheeva and Tanya got back to their feet.

"Now. Who's next?" Muli spoke narrowing his eyes while his wounds began to heal at a fast pace.

Tanya prepared herself before looking at Skarlet than back at Muli only to grit her teeth and blitz toward the warrior. Muli watched carefully as Tanya performed her drill kick. Seeing this, the warrior jumped over her attack and watched her not seeing Sheeva shot a fireball from her hands that crashed into his body causing him to fall to the ground. Sheeva took this chance to quickly jump into the air and descend and watching as her feet slammed into Muli's body.

"Not so tough when you're on your back are you?" Sheeva taunted with Muli looking up at her.

"I do not like to repeat myself," Muli spoke as he was about to move his hands to take hold of Sheeva's legs until both hands were pinned down by Tanya's bladed tonfa's.

Looking at his hands, he sighed and looked up to see Tanya walking toward him.

"Submit," Tanya spoke with a smirk.

"No," Muli spoke before closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath only to hold it in and exhale a second later.

"What can you hope to do?" Tanya asked with a smirk.

"Wait," Sheeva spoke before Muli's eyes shot open.

As he opened his eyes, he sat up while his hands were torn open causing Sheeva to hope off Muli and land on her feet while Tanya prepared her staff.

"Do not underestimate me. It will be your lose otherwise," Muli warned before running toward Sheeva and Tanya.

Tanya only smiled before doing her drill kick once more seeing as he did his best to avoid getting hit by that specific attack. Sheeva watched for an opening with her hands preparing to fire another fireball. Sadly, instead of jumping like last time he stood his ground and watched Sheeva before he spun forward to slap her feet to the side and breaking her out of her kick. The slap, although simple came at a price as his right hand was torn apart but just like his many other wounds, his hand began to rapidly heal.

With Skarlet knocked out of her kick, Muli brought his left hand forward to grab her thigh and pull her close and brought his knee to her gut easily knocking the air out of her lungs before watching her fall unconscious. Sheeva stood before Muli's right hand had already completely healed from the drill kick.

"What will you do now Sheeva? Continue or submit?" Muli asked narrowing his eyes.

"FOR THE SHOKAN!" Sheeva shouted before running toward Muli who only smiled and charged at her.

The Shokan raised all four arms before bring them down on Muli's body forcing him to raise his arms in a means to defend. What happened next surprised not only Muli but all who were watching. Not only was Muli's defense broken but his arms were completely broken as they hung by his sides. Sheeva did not stop there as she quickly kicked Muli onto his back before walking back onto his chest smirking.

"You really do bring honor and pride to the Shokan," Muli complimented making Sheeva smile.

"I could always use a right hand," Sheeva spoke before leaning down.

"Sorry. I already belong to another," Muli spoke while looking at his arms that were still healing.

"From what I see. You cannot do anything else warrior. Submit," Sheeva spoke straightening herself out with her hands on her hips.

"There is so much I can do without my arms," Muli spoke looking back up at Sheeva smirking.

"And what can you do without your arms?" Sheeva asked before raising her foot and bringing it down on his right shoulder before doing the same to his left grinning.

"Much more then you think," Muli replied unfazed by his shoulders being crushed.

"Who is being overconfident now?" Sheeva asked with a raised brow.

"You," Muli spoke before sitting up slightly only for Sheeva to shove him back down onto the floor.

As Muli's back hit the floor, he used his legs to move and take hold of her waist and quickly slamming her into the ground. After she was slammed into the ground, he released her from his legs and hopped to his feet only to look at his arms seeing they were still healing.

"Strange. I remember healing much faster than this," Muli spoke before looking at Sheeva who got to her feet panting.

"It will take more than that to take me down," Sheeva spoke making Muli nod his head.

"You have a handicap. It would be a shame to waste it," Muli spoke looking at his arms before locking eyes with Sheeva who panted.

Mileena watched the two stared at one another before they jumped off from the ground toward each other. As soon as they grew close enough, Muli was engulfed in white energy before he used a shoulder charge to ram into her form and slam her back into the ground. Dust was kicked up from the sheer force Muli used to knock out the Shokan before he stood up and rolled his head back as well as his shoulder.

"You have my respect Sheeva," Muli spoke only to sigh and shake his head.

With a quick turn, Muli would bite down on the blade of Baraka. Glaring at the Tarkatan, Muli pulled Baraka closer and brought his foot forward to slam it into his gut knocking the air out of him as well as launching him backward. It did not take long before Baraka crashed into a pillar only to look up and see Muli jumping up and slamming his knee into Baraka's face knocking him out and breaking most of his teeth. With Baraka knocked out, Muli landed on the ground and looked at his left arm to see he could now move it slightly.

"Is there anyone else who would like to try?" Muli asked while looking around with his eyes half-open. "No? Good. Those of you who have lost will swear loyalty to me and me alone."

A few tarkatans arrived to take their leader away while Muli looked over at Mileena.

"It is done Mileena," Muli spoke before slowly raising his left hand to place over his chest and bow in her honor.

Mileena smiled at this before nodding her head and looking to the others who whispered among one another.

"Come Muli, we have much to discuss," Mileena spoke turning her back on Muli.

"Before we leave. I ask that they are treated back to full health," Muli spoke looking at the knocked out women.

"Very well. Guards, take them to the healing chamber," Mileena commanded which caused eight guards to come and take the three women to the healing room.

Muli watched as Sheva was taken away before following after Mileena.

"Now that you have displayed your power once again. Only a fool would challenge my rule," Mileena said with confidence while having her head held high.

"There are fools everywhere Mileena. Always be prepared for what may happen. There is still a chance...others will try to usurp your claim to the throne," Muli warned while walking behind her.

"I have little to worry about. Not when you stand by my side," Mileena commented while looking over her shoulder at Muli before winking at him.

"...I will not always be by your side Mileena," Muli spoke causing Mileena to stop in her tracks and turn her body halfway to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Mileena asked with narrowed eyes.

"Do not expect me to protect you from everything. Such a thing is just impossible," Muli admitted while shaking his head. "Which is why tomorrow our training begins."

Mileena blinked at this before smiling once more as well as her gaze softening.

"I can't wait," Mileena whispered before turning front and beginning to walk once more.

-Month later-

Days had gone by with Mileena gaining her fathers throne along with loyalty from Tanya and Skarlet as well as Baraka. Sheeva stayed by her side for now but only because of Muli and nothing else. The first thing Mileena asked was for Muli to become her Emperor but was bluntly turned down seeing he wished to stay as her bodyguard. She granted him his wish and kept him by her side at all times no matter the situation even to the point where she invited him to bath alongside her which he was refuse and keep watch outside.

Today was another day of intense training with Mileena fighting both Tanya and Skarlet by herself. Muli stood outside of the ring with his arms crossed over his chest and Sheeva standing to his left. Once a week, Mileena would go a few rounds against Muli only to be defeated in mere seconds but seemed to be getting harder and harder to hold back against her due to her improvements to her style.

"She is improving," Sheeva complimented as she watched Mileena teleport and finally takedown Skarlet along with Tanya laying on the ground behind the Empress.

"We submit," Skarlet spoke closing her eyes.

Mileena smirked before getting up and walking over to Muli while dropping her sai.

"When will we be sparring again...Muli?" Mileena asked bringing her hands up and brushing them against her bodyguard's upper body.

"Later. You are improving Empress. In time you may be a challenge even for me," Muli spoke with a faint smile.

"Lucky me. You are not one for compliments Muli," Mileena spoke pressing her body up against Muli before looking to the side seeing Baraka walking over and whispering into Mileena's ears

Mileena narrowed her eyes and growled before nodding her head while backing away from Muli.

"Trouble?" Muli asked looking at Mileena who turned her back on him and looking toward the palace.

"Kotal. He plans to usurp my throne," Mileena answered while gritting her teeth.

"What do you plan to do about it?" Muli asked looking at Mileena who simply glanced over her shoulder to her bodyguard.

"What else? Kill them all," Mileena spoke before looking to Baraka. "Gather your soldiers. Let us go and have a chat with my officers."

With that Mileena walked off toward the palace in which Muli sighed and made his way to Skarlet to help her up along with Tanya while Sheeva stayed by Muli.

"Skarlet. Tanya. Follow me but stay hidden. Do not reveal yourselves until I say so. Sheeva. This is not your fight to participate in," Muli spoke looking over his shoulder at Sheeva who widened her eyes.

"...I can help," Sheeva spoke looking at the palace.

"No. You have your own duty. Go and help your people. This civil war will affect everyone...even the Shokan. Without Goro to lead, they are lost. Be their guide," Muli spoke before turning his focus to the palace.

With a soft sigh, Muli began to make his way to the palace leaving Sheeva behind who watched Skarlet and Tanya follow after their leader. As they entered the palace, the two women jumped up into the pillars and began to follow through the shadows.

-D'vorah's Chamber-

Within D'vorah's chambers stood the kytinn herself along with Reptile and Kotal until Mileena walked in along with Baraka, Ermac and a handful of tarkatan warriors.

"Ah, there they are. Three fellow councilors...whispering like handmaidens. About what I wonder?" Mileena asked while placing her left hand on her hip and leaning to her left side slightly.

Kotal looked at the tarkatan warriors for a split second before focusing on Mileena.

"If only you would hear out our counsel. As war with Netherrealm looms. I have urged a detente with Earthrealm," Kotal spoke while narrowing his eyes.

"And I've told you I would soon rather die than treat with my father's murderer's," Mileena shouted while taking a step forward with her hands gripped into fists.

"You refuse practical solutions to credible threats. You endanger the realm..." Kotal replied while shaking his head slowly.

"And sedition does not? Speak your last. Before I have your tongue," Mileena spoke while pointing at Kotal.

"You are not Shao Kahn's true heir! She is a construct. Formed in Shang Tsung's flesh pits. I saw this. Your best claim to the throne is moot," Reptile spoke with a sway of his hand with slit eyes that were focused on Mileena.

"How dare you! I succeed Shao Kahn by decree!" Mileena shouted now glaring at Reptile.

"Succeed him you have. But Outworld demands new leadership," Kotal spoke turning his body to look out the window while placing his hands behind his back.

"From you?! Osh-tekk fool! Kill him!" Mileena commanded causing Baraka to bring out his arm blade and thrust it toward Kotal's head.

It did not reach its target as D'vorah intercepted the blade with an insect leg.

"This one serves Mileena no longer," D'vorah spoke before deflecting Baraka's attempt to try and cut her with his other blade until she flew into the tarkatan and knocked him off the balcony leaving Reptile and Kotal with ten tarkatans.

"You will defend your empress," Mileena spoke watching as he tarkatan warriors were being taken down one by one.

Our creator. Shao Kahn is dead. We will serve whom we choose," Ermac spoke before turning on Mileena.

Just as Mileena was caught fighting Ermac, Muli came in and immediately looked at Ermac who was being pushed back by Mileena. Nodding his head, he turned his focus to Kotal and Reptile before walking toward them.

"Kotal. Reptile," Muli spoke as the two had finished off the last tarkatan warriors.

The two turn and face Muli with the zaterran hissing at the warrior. Muli narrowed his eyes while gripping his hands into fists causing his knuckles to crack loudly.

"You know what is to come," Muli spoke before Reptile turned invisible while Kotal rushed the warrior.

As Kotal reached Muli, he delivered a flying punch which caught the warrior off guard in which made him take a step backward. Shaking off the daze, Muli was suddenly felt the back of his leg kicked in forcing him to fall to his knee. Gritting his teeth, he looked over his shoulder to see Ermac beginning to push Mileena back due to her intense training mere minutes ago. Narrowing his eyes, he turned to see Kotal attempt to bring his knee to the warrior's chin but was stopped by Muli's right hand.

"I must protect my empress," Muli whispered before quickly turning his body and bringing his opposite hand up as a guard to block a kick from Reptile. "I cannot see you Reptile...but I can still hear you,"

Muli released Kotal from his grasp and stood up and gritting his teeth while drool began to seep from his mouth. Kotal backed up while taking out his Aztec one-handed sword while Reptile appeared in front with the Osh-tekk. Just as they two were about to charge at Muli, the warrior surprisingly turned and did a shoulder charge knocking Ermac into a wall and standing in front of Mileena. The Empress and warrior stood side by side until the sound of buzzing could be heard in which Muli turned to see D'vorah landing on the balcony with a smirk.

"Baraka is dead. Your bodyguard is the last of allies," D'vorah spoke while Ermac shook off his daze and walked to the exit while the Kytinn stood at the balcony entrance.

"You are surrounded," Kotal spoke narrowing his eyes.

"All I am surrounded by is dead bodies," Muli spoke while bringing his left hand over to push Mileena behind him.

"What are you doing?!" Mileena shouted while looking at her bodyguard.

"Protecting you," Muli replied softly while keeping his eyes on the four opponents.

"There is no doubt you can kill us all Muli but it will also cost you your purpose," Kotal spoke making the warrior widen his eyes and look at Mileena than back at the Osh-tekk.

Kotal spoke the truth, he could hold his own against the four alone but it would be impossible to assist Mileena in her current state. Easing up his stance, Muli stood up straight and nodded his head in understanding.

"...you are right Kotal...I cannot protect my empress in such a situation," Muli admitted while closing his eyes while the white energy around him began to fade.

"What are you doing?" Mileena questioned as she watched Muli's energy fade.

"Getting us out of here," Muli whispered back before his eyes shot open and turned to sweep Mileena up into his arms followed by running toward D'vorah.

Her eyes widened before she flew up and brought her four legs to stab at Muli in hopes of stopping him but to no avail as he jumped off the balcony and landed hard on the ground. Gritting his teeth, he made a break for the jungle with Tanya and Skarlet appearing behind him and following after him.

"Let them go. They are all that is left of Mileena's officers. We have much to do here," Kotal spoke while placing his weapons on his back and watching Muli flee with Mileena in his arms.

-Jungle-

As Muli entered the jungle, he came to a stop and looked over his shoulders to see that Kotal was not persuing. Sighing in relief, he looked at Mileena who pushed herself out of Muli's hold to land on her feet growling in rage.

"Why did we flee?" Mileena shouted while looking toward Outworlds palace. "Especially with Tanya and Skarlet at the ready. We could have won!"

"No," Muli admitted while shaking his head and walking behind Mileena.

"What was that?" Mileena asked turning to glare at Muli to see his chest in her face causing her to jump and look up to see Muli with a serious face.

"I would have won. You three would have died. Take everything into account Empress. You hastily took action after your intense training and not giving your body time to rest. The same goes for Tanya and Skarlet. Both in which you defeated and left on the floor. Although they were not badly injured, their stamina was at a low. You three have been fighting for the past four hours without rest. Even though you trained for days, your body is not ready for that prolonged battle. It is time to retreat and regain our strength," Muli explained with narrowed eyes as he turned and began to walk deeper into the forest.

"No! We will go back and finish him off while he does not have the power yet!" Mileena commanded while gripping her hands into fists.

The caused Muli to stop in his tracks and slowly turn to look at Mileena. He stood there for a mere second before turning his entire body and walking back toward Mileena. This caused Mileena to widen her eyes and take a step back at the intimidating presence her bodyguard was giving off. As Muli reached Mileena, he took hold of her right wrist to stop her from running away while kneeling and using his other hand to pull her veil down. Once her veil was down, he pressed his lips against her own making her eyes widen in shock along with Tanya and Skarlet. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before he parted from her to look her into her eyes.

"I will not lose my purpose...not again. I could do nothing before...but this time a can. Let us retreat and gain allies," Kamehameha whispered into the dazed Mileena who slowly nodded her head.

"...let us retreat for now then," Mileena agreed as she watched Muli get back to his feet and nod his head.

"Than let us go," Muli spoke as he stood up and turned to continue walking into the jungle.

"Where are we going?" Mileena asked as she followed behind him along with Tanya and Skarlet.

"...home..." Muli answered with pain in his eyes.

/To be continued...

Another chapter is done.

This one was a little tricky since I am combining both mk9 and mk10.

Thankfully there was a lot of blank spots I could fill in to make it interesting. Hope you all enjoyed though. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Possibilities

After Mileena escaped from Kotal's grasp, even with Baraka's death the Tarkatans swore to honor their fallen leader's word to have Mileena lead them. The days that followed was a large-scale civil war between Mileena's right to rule and Kotal Kahn's coup that took the throne. Even after they left the capital, Mileena's training intensified in a means to help her grow stronger to defend herself. Scarlet and Tanya also stayed by Muli's side to continue their training while Sheeva had gone back to her people to stay neutral.

Mileena sat in the main tent with Muli standing to her right and Kano sitting in front of her eating a piece of cooked food. A deal was being made on the assassination of Kotal in a means to try and end this civil war. Although Muli advised against it, Mileena's impatience had begun to grow with every passing moment.

"So, you want Kotal Kohn's head? How much are you offering?" Kano asked with a smirk while using his bowie knife to pick his teeth.

"A hundred million," Mileena offered while raising her head.

"Now that right there is one hell of a deal," Kano said with a wide smile while leaning forward. "...but how can you pay me when you don't even have the throne?"

"If you do your job, you will get a hundred million gold coins for your troubles. It all depends if you can do it or not Kano," Mileena answered with a smirk.

Kano could not help but tilt his head and look at the ceiling deep in thought before nodding his head while laughing loudly.

"You got yourself a deal mate," Kano agreed with his hand out to shake.

Mileena looked at Kano before leaning forward to shake his hand to close the deal. Kano chuckled before nodding his head as Tanya walked in with Rain.

"What is this?" Mileena demanded while shooting up to her feet and glaring at Rain.

Tanya raised her right hand in a means to calm her Empress while also looking at Muli who was already prepared to charge Rain.

"Please. Rain has come to offer us help," Tanya spoke making Muli narrow his eyes while standing straight.

"Show me," Mileena demanded with narrowed eyes of her own.

Rain nodded his head and pulled out a strange amulet from his pouch to present to Mileena.

Mileena's eyes widened while extending her right hand to take a hold of it only for Muli to quickly grab her wrist. Her head immediately turned to look at Muli with rage but seemed to lighten up as their eyes met. Within Muli's eyes held not only worry but caution as he turned his gaze upon the object.

"I do not trust this power Empress," Muli spoke while releasing Mileena's wrist. "This power. What is it?" Muli asked as Rain looked up at him.

"Is it not your Empress' decision? Not her bodyguard?" Rain questioned with an annoyed look.

Muli fell silent at this before sighing and closing his eyes as he faced the ground. Rain scuffed and looked back at Mileena before Tanya sighed and shook her head making the Edenian blink his eyes in confusion. Suddenly, his throat was grabbed and quickly felt his feet leave the ground as he found himself in the hand of Muli with his eyes wide open.

"I am her bodyguard, but I will not be disrespected by one who knows nothing of my purpose nor reason for being here. You may have been the prince of Edenian, but you are nothing more than a possible ally for Empress Mileena. The only reason why you are still breathing is because Tanya brought you here before us," Muli spoke as Rain aimed his right hand toward the warriors face. "Try it and I will snap your neck. Trust me, it will not end the way you think it will."

Rain groaned before closing his eyes and nodding his head in which Muli dropped him to the ground. While Rain was getting back to his feet, Muli took the amulet off the ground and raised it to his face to inspect it more closely.

"He is not just my bodyguard Rain but also my mentor in a means to make me stronger," Mileena spoke while narrowing her eyes. "The process is slow but steady."

"That was a bad move mate. If you've seen what this guy is capable of, you watch your tone with him mate," Kano admitted with a chuckle.

"Now tell us...what is this?" Muli demanded before turning his gaze back to Rain who had gotten back to his feet as well as catch his breath.

"...a powerful weapon," Rain spoke in which Muli looked back at the amulet then to Mileena handing it to her.

Mileena took the amulet then looked to Rain.

"How would I use such a weapon?" Mileena asked.

Rain smiled behind his mask before leading her outside of the encampment and having a beast released to show its power. After Rain had explained how to use the weapon, Mileena aimed and fired a concentrated beam of focused energy at the beast turning it to ash. Although the beast was reduced to ash, Mileena's hand that held the amulet was in extreme pain causing her to collapse to the ground. Muli wasted no time to kneel by her side and help her off the floor as slowly as possible as to not harm her anymore.

"...this weapon has a cost," Muli commented while looking at Mileena then turned his gaze toward Rain.

"With great power comes great cost..." Rain added before Mileena groaned and shook her head.

"I will keep this power...," Mileena spoke while looking at Rain. "and use it as a last resort,"

"Of course," Rain spoke before bringing his hands together and bowing his head. "May I ask one more request?"

Mileena lightly pushed Muli away showing she could stand on her own so that both could look upon Rain.

"What is this request you ask of?" Mileena asked while her free hand balled into a fist.

"I wish to fight your bodyguard in single combat," Rain asked looking up at Mileena.

"You would dare to challenge the one who bested not only me but multiple officers by himself?" Mileena asked with a chuckle as Rain stayed in his position. "Very well Rainn. Request granted...just don't regret it later,"

Tanya immediately grabbed Rain by the arm and pulled him to the side silently arguing to him before she eventually sighed in defeat.

"Our troops could use the entertainment," Mileena spoke before looking at Muli to see him slowly nod his head. "Try not to kill him Muli. He still has his uses."

-Training Yard-

Rain stood at the center of the training yard looking at Mileena before turning his gaze to his opponent Muli who slowly walked to the middle as well. As soon as Muli reached the center, he turned and bowed his head to Mileena before facing Rain and taking two steps back.

"What is this?" Rain asked while getting into his fighting stance.

"I am told to try and not kill you. To do so I will have to hold back against you," Muli spoke while standing straight and tilting his head causing Rain to glare at him.

"Fight!" Mileena declared.

Rain quickly brought his hands up to engulf Muli's entire body in a sphere of water trapping him within. He immediately followed up by bringing his right hand down to cause lightning to descend and hit the water sphere. After being hit by the first lightning bolt, Rain brought his other hand down to bring forth another lightning bolt causing steam to come off Muli's unmoved body. The Edenian narrowed his eyes before jumping forward and spinning in midair to deliver a roundhouse kick to Muli's head causing the body to turn slightly.

"Not so tough, now are you?" Rain taunted before landing on his feet and jumping up once more, but this time assisted by water coming from his palms.

As Rain had ascended high enough into the sky, he closed his hands and started to descend toward the motionless warrior. Suddenly, Rain watched as the motionless warrior slowly turned his gaze up at him. Rain only narrowed his eyes before bringing his heel down on Muli's skull to take him out. The attack connected, causing Muli to fall to his hands and knee. With his attack finished, Rain jumped back and landed on the ground to look at the motionless warrior.

"Not bad," Muli spoke before slowly standing back to his feet with no problem.

This made Rain widen his eyes while getting back into his fighting stance.

"Are you a god?" Rain asked while glaring at the warrior.

"No. Just a cursed warrior vowed to protect his Empress," Muli spoke before dashing forward and shoulder tackling Rain backward.

Rain skidded on the ground before sinking into a puddle of water to land back on his feet.

"You are a sturdy one Rain. I will give you that," Muli complimented before gripping his hands into fists and narrowing his eyes.

Rain shook his head before running at Muli to see him tuck his right fist back and bring it forward. Seeing his chance, Rain sank into the ground once more to appear over Muli's right arm to slam both feet down on the elbow snapping it out of place before landing on the ground again. With the clear damage done, Rain turned to see Muli's left hand slap his head and forced him down to the ground rupturing his ear as well as making his balance near impossible to gain back for a time.

"What?" Rain spoke as he tried to pick himself up but fell back to the cold ground groaning in pain.

"Do you submit," Muli asked with his right arm still crooked.

"How?" Rain asked looking up at Muli as he watched him grab his right arm and snap it back into place as if it were nothing said for a faint grunt.

"Now do you understand," Tanya said on the sideline with her arms crossed under her bust which caused Rain to slowly look at her before nodding his head.

"...I submit," Rain admitted in defeat while closing his eyes and facing the ground.

Muli nodded his head and walked back to Mileena's side as she chuckled at her bodyguard's victory while brushing her fingertips along his bare skin. Mileena then looked at Rain while leaning her head down slightly.

"I see Tanya tried to warn you of this outcome. Maybe next time you will take her words more seriously," Mileena advised before sighing and looking at Kano. "Tomorrow we begin our plan, Kano."

"Leave it to me," Kano spoke as he stood up and walked off with a chuckle.

"Take him to be treated dearest, Tanya. Muli and I must take our leave for tomorrow," Mileena commanded in which Tanya bowed her head before going over to help Rain up to take him to check on.

"Rest before your plan for tomorrow?" Muli spoke following Mileena back to her tent.

"Maybe some fun before then," Mileena said with a chuckle.

"Such things would only hinder our plans," Muli replied while looking forward but watched as Mileena walked in front of him with her hands on her hips causing him to stop in his tracks.

"And what would that be? What would hinder my plan for Kotal's death?" Mileena asked with a raised brow.

Muli just stood there looking down at Mileena before leaning forward and placing his right hand under her chin. This action was common now but no matter how much he did this, her cheeks would always go bright red.

"If I were to bed you, Empress. I cannot promise you that you will be able to move as much tomorrow," Muli spoke before leaning back. "No training in the world can prepare you for me."

Mileena snarled at her bodyguard before turning and continuing to walk toward her tent with Muli behind her. As they reached the tent, Mileena looked over her shoulder glaring at Muli.

"Stay out here and keep watch," Mileena commanded causing before she went in.

Muli bowed his head before turning around to have his back facing the entrance while bringing his hands up to cross over his chest sighing heavily.

"Seems you've put our Empress in a bad mood...again," Scarlet spoke as she walked beside Muli with Tanya coming from the other side.

"I do not mean to put her in a bad mood. All I wish is to keep her safe from harm as well as achieve her goal," Muli replied before looking at Scarlet as he glanced over his head at Scarlet. "Do you two not have other matters to attend to rather than stay by my side?"

"And leave you all alone out here where it is cold and... lonely," Tanya replied with a chuckle before Muli sighed and closed his eyes.

"Very well...but do not include me in your activities," Muli spoke opening his eyes to look forward. "I will not indulge in either of your games,"

"Your no fun," Tanya whispered before the two faded away.

-Outworld Market-

The day had arrived for the coming attack and death of Kotal Kohn as Mileena took to the roofs with her bodyguard and Tanya while Rain followed behind them. Mileena raised her hand to cause them all to come to a stop and kneel to the ground while peeking out of cover to see Kotal's carriage come to a stop due her troops making a blockade. As Kotal's forces moved up in a means to make way for the carriage, Mileena could see D'Vorah coming out to direct the movement as well as Erron Black and Ermac.

"The Tarkatans are in position. We await your order," Tanya spoke looking at Mileena.

"It is given, dearest Tanya," Mileena replied while looking at the female Edenian with a smile causing her to turn and leave.

"Stopping a carriage is nothing. Killing an Emperor..." Rain started before Mileena glared at him with wide eyes.

"False Emperor!" Mileena hissed.

"...requires power. Power you have, Mileena. And won't use," Rain finished causing Mileena to look down in thought before taking out the amulet to glance at it.

"It pains her to use it, Rain. She needs more time," Muli spoke up which Mileena nodded in agreement.

"The rain falls when it may," Rain spoke looking back at Kotal's carriage.

"No matter...if Kano does what I paid him to do," Mileena said while also looking back at Kotal's carriage

Moments later the Tarkatans flooded through the alleyways from the left and right of the carriage forcing Kotal Kahn's troops to charge in to intercept them. Mileena snickered and watched as the main body of her Tarkatan army rushed from behind. Muli watched the plan play out until Kotal and Kano flew out of the carriage and started to fight one another before the mercenary eventually lost. Just when Muli was about to jump down to fight Kotal he was stopped by Mileena as Tanya landed in front of Kotal with a smirk.

"Do you think she is ready?" Muli asked looking at Mileena which she replied with a simple nod.

Muli slowly turned his gaze back to Tanya who held her own against Kotal for a brief time until he watched as the Osh-Tekk suddenly turned the tables leaving him panting lightly and the female Edenian on the ground unconscious. Eventually, Kotal looked toward their direction before teleporting onto the rooftop ten feet behind them causing Mileena, Rain, and Muli to turn around and look at the Emperor.

"Mileena," Kotal spoke while taking a few steps forward.

"Kano was supposed to kill you, miserable snake," Mileena shouted before charging at Kotal.

To his surprise, her strikes were not only faster but much harder as he was being pushed back by Mileena's onslaught of attacks and combos. Just when Mileena was getting the edge, she let her guard down for a moment allowing Kotal to counter with a quick backhand, stunning her followed by a blast from his hands and knocking her off the rooftop. Muli quickly went after Mileena to catch her and turn to take the brunt of the fall before getting up and looking down at her form that was currently dazed. Narrowing his eyes at this, he looked forward to see D'Vorah, Ermac, and Erron Black all move toward his direction.

"The cursed warrior. Sworn bodyguard to the traitor Mileena. This one will enjoy cutting you apart," D'Vorah spoke causing Muli to walk back and lay Mileena behind him before turning and facing the three officers.

"D'Vorah. You know as well as I that you cannot do anything of the sort...not without knocking me out," Muli spoke gripping his hands into fists as Rain and Kotal fought on the rooftop.

"Do you really think you can take us on all by your lonesome?" Erron Black asked tilting his head.

"You have not fought Muli before," Erma spoke before preparing himself.

Muli narrowed his eyes before charging forward toward Erron watching as he unloaded every bullet into his head and kept going. His eyes widened as Muli took hold of his head and slammed it into the ground but was pierced by D'vorah's legs through his knees causing him to fall to the ground. Gritting his teeth, he turned to look at D'Vorah before getting back to his feet but stop as his hands were encased by green energy by Ermac.

"We cannot kill you...but locking you up works just as well," D'Vorah spoke with a smirk as her last two legs pierced through his feet locking him down.

Muli looked at Ermac then to D'Vorah while nodding his head.

"You were prepared to fight me..." Muli spoke looking at his hands and then his legs before eventually facing the ground.

"Yes. This one had plans to fight you warrior," D'Vorah answered in which Muli nodded his head.

"You prepared for me well D'Vorah..." Muli spoke as he slowly looked up at her with a wide grin. "...but not well enough."

D'Vorah did not know what he had in mind until he broke free of Ermac's restraints and grabbed all four of her legs with one motion. Her eyes went wide before her stomach opened and allowed a swarm of bugs to spring out forcing Muli to release her legs and swat the insects away from his face. Ermac took this slight distraction to charge forward to slam his right fist into Muli's head followed by surrounding him in green energy and clapping his hands launching the warrior into the air.

Ermac flew after Muli to slam his right palm into the warrior's face launching him into a building. D'Vorah narrowed her eyes before a green energy spear flew out of the building and pinned Ermac into another building while Muli landed on the ground sighing heavily as he dusted his shoulder off.

"...as I said...not well enough," Muli spoke before going into a full-blown sprint toward D'Vorah with white energy building up around his body.

D'Vorah simply grew wings and flew over his form only to have Muli jump up and grab both of her ankles to slam her into the ground. Walking over her unconscious body, Muli turned his head to see Mileena using the amulet against Kotal before passing out from the pain. His eyes grew wide as his focus fell on the kneeling Kotal who was slowly getting back to his feet. Gritting his teeth, he raced up behind him to grab his head and tilt it while materializing his spear and aiming it at his neck.

"...Rain!" Muli shouted while looking around to see Rain nowhere to be seen. Cursing in his language he started to look around him while narrowing his eyes. "...let Mileena go Kotal..."

"Why should I bargain with a traitor?" Kotal asked. "Kill me and Mileena dies with me."

"If Mileena dies...Outworld will face something worse than a civil war," Muli whispered into Kotal's ear making him blink his eyes.

"What do you speak of?" Kotal replied.

"...if Mileena dies...I will tear Outworld apart to the point where there will be no civilizations for millennia," Muli promised while looking at Mileena. "...she is the only one stopping me from becoming a true monster...one no one can face without an elder god to back them up,"

"What do you propose?" Kotal asked.

"...time," Muli spoke with a smirk as Rain fell to the ground to place his hand on Mileena's shoulder and teleporting both out of the market leaving Muli behind.

"No!" Kotal spoke while being held by Muli still.

"Only one thing left to do," Muli spoke while looking down at Kotal.

Suddenly, D'vorah's legs pierced through his hands and shoulders causing the spear to fade away followed by Muli slowly turning his head to see the Kytinn grinning widely. Muli was not amused at her action until he figured out why she was grinning, his head snapped to his arms having lost feeling in them.

"This one has learned much since last we meet," D'Vorah spoke while tilting her head. "Although you cannot be killed...you can still be poisoned. Even if you do not die from the poison, you are still affected by it...such as paralysis,"

Kotal scuffed before pushing Muli's arm off him while turning around to look upon the towering warrior with respect.

"You chose the wrong side warrior. Your talents are wasted on Mileena. Death will never come to you...but that does not mean you cannot suffer," Kotal spoke while narrowing his eyes.

"My job was to stall time for Mileena to getaway. Do you not think I wouldn't know of my own weaknesses? I have known them far longer than you have lived. Countermeasures were set in case this were to ever happen," Muli spoke while closing his eyes and sighing heavily. "I was just hoping it would not be so soon,"

Kotal blinked his eyes before Tanya appeared over Muli and used her drill dive cutting D'vorah's legs before placing her hand on Muli and teleporting them both out of the Market. Kotal glared at the spot Muli was before gritting his teeth while shaking his head.

"He has much hidden away that warrior. More of which to be wary of in the coming future," Kotal spoke before turning away and walking back to the carriage along with his loyal officer D'Vorah

"This one will prepare," D'Vorah commented while following Kotal.

-Encampment: Hours later-

Mileena woke up in her tent looking around before her eyes came across a sleeping Muli but sitting in a chair with his arms crossed over his chest. His wounds from the prior battle had long been healed and Tanya, as well as Rain, were reorganizing the Tarkatan horde. Seeing her bodyguard still deeply asleep, she could not help but creep up on him before slowly straddling him. Her hands exploring his muscular arms before eventually moving to his shoulders and down his chest.

"Are you having fun Mileena?" Muli asked opening his eyes to look at her.

Mileena chuckled while bringing her hands to his face while tilting her head slightly.

"I am. After all, last I saw. You had Kotal in your hands. Is it safe to assume you killed him?" Mileena purred while leaning forward to kiss his nose.

"...I did not," Muli answered while looking straight into Mileena's eyes.

The Empress fell silent at this news before she growled and pushed herself off Muli to land on the ground glaring into his eyes.

"How could you have failed? He was within your grasp?" Mileena screamed while balling her hands into fists as she narrowed her eyes.

Muli sighed at this before standing up and bringing his arms to his sides to look down at Mileena.

"Although I cannot be killed...there are still things that work on me. Poison for instance," Muli tried to explain in which Mileena only laughed and shake her head.

"Rain was right! You are only holding me back!" Mileena spoke making Muli narrow his eyes while gripping his hands into fists now.

"...you think I am holding you..." Muli started before his eyes went wide while falling silent.

His glowing white eyes emitted blinding energy in which Mileena had to turn away and use her left hand to shield her own sights. As the light died down, Mileena looked back at Muli seeing him on his hands and knees panting heavily with tears dripping from his eyes.

"Muli? What is wrong? What did you see?" Mileena asked guessing he had a vision.

"...we're going to lose," Muli spoke as he stood up, yet his eyes looked at the ground. "...and you will die,"

"How can this be?" Mileena asked with wide eyes.

"...Kotal will ally with Earthrealm and defeat you as well as your army...unless," Muli spoke looking at Mileena.

"Unless what? Speak! Do not keep your Empress waiting!" Mileena demanded.

"You surrender the throne," Muli spoke making Mileena quickly jump at the warrior causing him to fall flat on his back while she materialized her sai's to place upon his throat growling.

"I will not surrender what rightfully belongs to me!" Mileena shouted while leaning her face up to Muli's.

"... then I will show you," Muli spoke as he widened his eyes and grabbed her shoulders pulling her into his Mind Terra once more.

-Mind Terra-

Mileena appeared beside Muli as they stood outside her encampment with Kotal's forces attacking from the front drawing most of the Tarkatan horde to fight. While the two armies clashed into one another, Muli swayed his hands to have them appear outside her tent where the amulet was held. Outside of her tent, D'Vorah and Cassie moved in only to be stopped by Rain as well as Tanya. Sadly, try as they might, they eventually failed in defeating D'Vorah causing Mileena to arrive and lose against the Kytinn as well.

'Where are you Muli?' Mileena shouted while glaring at her bodyguard in which he shook his head.

'You commanded me to lead the charge to kill Kotal. I... was against it but either I went to the front lines or you did,' Muli answered while turning to look at her.

'Did you kill Kotal?' Mileena asked with wide eyes.

"Yes...but at a cost,' Muli spoke looking back at the scene as an arrow flare was shot into the sky revealing the death of Kotal.

"Kotal has fallen," D'Vorah spoke before looking at the downed Mileena.

"What now?" Cassie asked holding the amulet.

"We finish our task," D'Vorah spoke as her legs sprang out of her back and pierced Mileena's body as well as her head killing the rebellion Empress swiftly.

As Mileena's death was shown, everything turned white before Mileena looked at the ground then back up at Muli.

"But we know what will befall us! We can use this to our advantage!" Mileena spoke with hope in her eyes.

"...it will all be the same," Muli spoke sighing heavily as he closed his eyes.

"What do you mean? Show me!" Mileena demanded while looking out in the nothingness.

Muli could not help but sigh as he opened his eyes and swayed his hands causing the landscape to reverse into the same scenario but this time Muli intercepting them. Although he killed D'Vorah and Cassie, the main army of Kotal broke through surrounding the two and eventually leading to Mileena's death once again but this time with Muli's body being encased in white light before he started to slaughter everyone in the encampment. Mileena's eyes grew wide at this before Muli swayed his hands again revealing another scene where both were put on the front line to intercept Kotal himself, Mileena was still killed but this time by Kung Jin's arrow while both Muli and his Empress were bush fighting off Kotal's forces which lead to the warrior becoming bloodthirsty again.

"...why?" Mileena spoke gripping her hands into fists while Muli looked toward her direction.

"Your death...is almost certain," Muli spoke catching Mileena's attention.

"Almost?" Mileena repeated.

"No matter the outcome you will lose this war Mileena...but...if you give up and allow Kotal to rule...you will live," Muli spoke causing Mileena to growl.

"I will not surrender what belongs to me! I would rather die than surrender," Mileena shouted in which Muli nodded his head.

"Then I will show you one more outcome...one past this war," Muli spoke looking back out to the great nothingness before swaying his hands outward.

In this scenario, Muli and Mileena stood before a large opening with a single house-made int the center of the living forest. At first, Mileena did not understand until she saw a young girl run out and cling to Mileena's left leg causing her to chuckle. If it was not enough, a young boy ran out as well who was the same age as the girl but this time grabbing onto Muli's leg. A smile grew over Muli's lips before the scenario before they faded away leaving them in a blank canvas once more.

"What is your decision Mileena? Continue fighting a losing war which will end in your death...or come with me to a better future...one void of suffering and misfortune," Muli asked looking at Mileena who stood there in silence.

"I... I do not..." Mileena stammered as she looked at the ground before placing both hands onto her head growling loudly. "My kingdom...Outworld...what would my father think?"

"Your father died alone and helpless. I do not want you to meet that fate. As you already know I can never die. This choice...is only yours to make Mileena," Muli spoke closing his eyes and bringing his hands together to clap them softly.

-Mileena's Tent-

Mileena shot up to her feet panting heavily while Muli just laid on the ground with his eyes closed and sweat running down his body as if he ran for thousands of miles in the sun without shade.

"I am fighting a losing battle..." Mileena spoke in which Muli opened his eyes slightly to look up.

"...yes..." Muli spoke.

"What if you go to the palace now and kill Kotal?" Mileena questioned in which she looked at Muli who only shook his head.

"As I said in the Mind Terra...your death is almost certain...that short period I saw the future alone...I watched every possible outcome and almost all ended in your death Mileena," Muli spoke as he pushed himself off the ground and looked at Mileena. "No matter your choice Mileena...I will always serve you. What is your choice?" Muli asked while walking up to her.

Mileena looked at the ground then slowly up at Muli locking eyes as they stood in silence.

/To be continued...

Apologies for the cliffhanger but I have a good idea on how to set the mood for the next chapter. Welp, let me know how you all liked it and please let me know your favorite part...also critics are always welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Negotiations and fate

Night had fallen upon Mileena's encampment as a gathering was called upon. Mileena stood in front of her throne along with Tanya to her left and Muli to her right while Rain stayed by the Edenian. The rebel empress looked out at her Tarkatan warriors silently as they talked among themselves. Muli looked at Mileena before sighing heavily and leaning to his Empress.

"What are you waiting for Empress?" Muli asked looking down at her.

"...I called you all here so that I may declare a battle for the right to lead this army!" Mileena shouted in which Muli and Tanya looked at their Empress with wide eyes.

"Empress, what are you doing?" Rain questioned as he also took a step forward narrowing his eyes at her.

"And for that I challenge...Muli!" Mileena declared while turning to look at her bodyguard.

"...for once Rain asked a good question. What are you doing Empress?" Muli questioned while slowly turning around and completely facing his Empress with narrowed eyes.

"If you defeat me, you will take command of this army as well as our future," Mileena explained while walking down to the flat ground which the Tarkatans all parted to give them room to fight

Muli only looked at the ring made by the warriors before looking down at Mileena once more.

"Why are you doing this?" Muli questioned while standing his ground.

"Either you fight me now or we go to war tomorrow," Mileena replied while getting into a fighting stance. "So, what will it be Muli Koa? Will you fight me and take command or follow me to see my death?"

Muli listened carefully before nodding his head knowing exactly where this was going. He did not see it in his vision, but he could easily predict what Mileena wanted to do. Seeing no other choice, he walked down and toward the center while gripping his hands into his fists.

"...this is the only way...isn't it?" Muli whispered in which Mileena only gave a faint nod. "Very well."

Tanya and Rain watched from the sideline as Mileena released a war cry while pouncing at Muli only for the warrior to grab hold of her head and slam her into the ground knocking her out instantly. Exhaling loudly, he stood up and looked around with his hands gripped into fists still. The Tarkatan warrior's all fell silent at how swift the fight was along with Rain who watched wide-eyed.

"Does anyone else wish to challenge me?" Muli asked raising his arms to his sides and watched as the Tarkatans all looked at one another. "Be warned...anyone else who challenges me will be killed without mercy,"

Five Tarkatan warriors stepped forward while bringing their arm blades out and snarling at him. Muli looked at the five and tilted his head to the left while he hung his arms to his sides.

"...come," Muli spoke nudging his head causing all five of the Tarkatan warriors to run at the bodyguard.

As they lunged at Muli, he swayed his right hand forward to create his spear which he spun in between his fingers. Muli narrowed his eyes at the warriors before quickly bringing the spear across the air swatting all five out of the sky. He watched them carefully as all five crashed into the ground before he pulled his spear back just to thrust it down to impale all the Tarkatans into the ground. They released a scream of pain before finally giving in and dying while Muli turned his gaze to the army.

"Any more challengers?" Muli questioned as his spear faded away allowing the bodies to slide to the ground.

Since the fight against five trained warriors were taken out so easily, none wished to challenge him after that display of experience. Seeing no others wishing to step up, Muli slowly turned his gaze over to the knocked out Mileena for a brief second until he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. He turned his gaze toward the origin of the sound to see Tanya and Rain walking up to him. At first, he thought they were going to challenge him until they both got down on one knee while bowing their heads.

"What are your orders...Emperor?" Tanya asked while raising her head to look upon her new emperor.

Muli could not help but make a click of his tongue at being called such a title before he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Do not call me Emperor," Muli spoke looking at Mileena. "I am your chief...nothing more and nothing less. As for my orders...take Mileena to be treated immediately,"

"As you command master," Tanya said with a soft smirk before standing up and picking up Mileena with the help of a Tarkatan warrior.

"As for the rest of you...we will back off from this civil war," Muli shouted earning an uproar of shouts and complaints.

"You wish to surrender before you have even fought?" Rain questioned as he too stood up and glared at Muli.

"I have seen the end of this battle...and no matter what route we take...it will only end in defeat," Muli replied with half-opened eyes.

"How would you know of such a thing?" Rain asked taking a step forward.

"You were not here when Shao Kahn was ruler but just like him, I have also seen his defeat," Muli said while shaking his head.

"Then what will you have us do? Runaway with our tails between our legs?" Rain argued in which Muli turned and wrapped his hand around his neck before lifting him off the ground.

"I said we would back off from this war...I said nothing about running away," Muli said glaring into Rain's eyes.

"What's...the difference? We are...still running away," Rain replied while gasping for air.

"To back off is to prepare for the future. To run away is to give in to fear and surrender," Muli answered before dropping Rain onto the ground while standing over him. "If you wish to take command Rain, you can challenge me here and now,"

Rain coughed heavily with his right hand over his neck and glaring at Muli.

"What of the medallion? With that in our hands, defeat is nothing more than a thought," Rain continued to argue making Muli shake his head.

"I will not use a weapon not meant for me," Muli answered.

"What do you mean?" Rain asked as he slowly got to his feet and catching his breath finally.

"That weapon you have brought with you cannot be used by those of the lower plains," Muli started before looking off in the distance. "It was made for someone much stronger than us all."

"...what do we do now?" Rain asked while looking at the ground.

"For now, you will lead the Tarkatans to the Living Forest until you see a village. There they will make their homes," Muli instructed in which he turned and made his way toward Mileena's tent.

"What about you? What are you going to do?" Rain asked watching Muli walk off.

"...tomorrow I will speak with Kotal Kahn and his army with Mileena and Tanya by my side," Muli answered.

-Next Morning-

Muli stood at the center of the battlefield with Tanya to his left and Mileena grumbling to his right. Kotal Kahn soon walked up to the three while looking around wondering where Mileena's army had disappeared to.

"What is this?" Kotal questioned as his focus landed on Mileena.

"Mileena is no longer a threat Kotal...I have taken leadership from her," Muli spoke up gaining Kotal's full attention now.

"Then where is your army Muli Koa?" Kotal asked tilting his head slightly.

"They have retreated to my old village to stay out of your way," Muli spoke making Kotal narrow his eyes.

"And why should I believe you? For all, I know you may try to ambush me and take my life," Kotal argued as he gripped his hands into fists.

"If I wanted you dead Kotal, I would not have brought Mileena or Tanya with me to stand before you," Muli replied.

"...what do you want Muli?" Kotal asked.

"For this civil war to be over," Muli answered earning a smirk from Kotal.

"And how would you do that?" Kotal asked as his fists eased.

Muli stood there in silence before bringing his left hand to his back to pull out the medallion. Kotal's eyes grew serious while his right hand twitched ever so slightly.

"You can call off the Earth Realmer," Muli spoke looking over his shoulder and narrowing his eyes before tossing the medallion over to Kotal.

Kotal caught the medallion and looked down at it lost in thought.

"I will give this to you in exchange for leaving us alone," Muli called out in which Kotal nodded his head and looked toward Mileena than the warrior.

"I will agree to not harm you or the Tarkatans...but Mileena has declared war on the throne for years on end...for that she must be executed," Kotal spoke bringing his hand to his side.

"I knew we could not trust him!" Mileena snarled while bringing her sai's out as well as Tanya's bladed tonfa's.

Once Tanya's tonfa's came out, an arrow was shot directly at the Edenian only for Muli to catch it in midair gritting his teeth before snapping it in his grip.

"...if Mileena dies then Outworld will follow in her death," Muli spoke walking up at Kotal easily towering over him.

"...you've seen her future..." Kotal whispered in which Muli nodded his head while bringing his hand out for the Kahn to take.

"Let me show you what will happen...if you continue this route, Kotal Kahn..." Muli whispered back in which Kotal narrowed his eyes and nodded his head before grabbing the warrior's hand.

Both individuals were encased in a bright flash engulfing the entire field blinding all near them.

-MindTerra-

Kotal appeared in front of his palace but unlike the present time, it was in ruins with blood covering the ground. The sound of walking caught his attention as he looked at the entrance of the palace seeing red glowing eyes.

"This will come to pass if Mileena dies," Muli whispered standing beside Kotal Kahn with his hands by his sides looking at his possible future.

Walking out of the shadows of the palace was one other than Muli himself but bigger and much stronger than his present self.

"After Mileena's death. I go into a blood rage and kill every living thing in Outworld...leaving nothing behind but death and ruin. Once I have killed everything...I do the one thing I wish not to do," Muli spoke lowering his head to look at the ground in disgust.

"And what is that?" Kotal asked looking at the present Muli only to see him look at his future self.

"...feed on souls..." Muli answered which Kotal looked up and watched as an Outworld civilian was scared out of her hiding place just to have her leg grabbed by the monster.

"Feed on souls?" Kotal repeated as he watched the future Muli not only tear the elderly woman in half and devour her physical flesh but also pull out her soul just to do the same.

"...in my village, it is taboo to feed on any living things soul. Although it strengthens our body and soul, we lose our mind to the hunger...and go on a feeding frenzy," Muli said gritting his teeth at his future self.

"What of Earth Realm? Would they not have come to my aid?" Kotal asked looking around.

"They abandoned you, Kotal Kahn. After their first encounter with me in this state, they found out that nothing could be done. In finding this truth they chose to abandon you," Muli spoke swaying hiss hand taking the two to a large open battlefield of Earth Realm corpses.

"...and all this...because of Mileena's death..." Kotal asked looking at the carnage that was to come.

"Yes. Something that can be avoided...provided you let me deal with Mileena," Muli said slowly turning to look at Kotal.

The Kahn of Outworld continued to look around until his eyes fell upon the future Muli who was emitting and sickening black aura around his body.

"How long did it take for your future self to bring ruin to Outworld?" Kotal asked gripping his hands into fists.

"...mere weeks..." Muli said swaying his hands again bringing them to the open field where Kotal watched himself fighting against the future warrior as the Kahn's guts were being pulled out while he was still alive. "...merciless and unending..."

"...what insurance do I have that Mileena will not try to steal the throne from me?" Kotal inquired glancing at the present Muli.

"If she wants to take Outworld from you...she will have to defeat me first," Muli spoke while looking up at the sky. "Plus, we have something else to worry about than this civil war,"

"What is there to worry about if not the civil war?" Kotal asked turning to face the warrior.

"Do we have a deal, Kotal Kahn? You let Mileena, as well as the Tarkatans, live...and I leave you to rule Outworld in peace," Muli asked walking up to Kotal being mere inches from him now.

"...I will take your deal...Muli Koa...and I will hold you to your word," Kotal answered before they were engulfed by darkness now.

-Plains of Outworld-

As soon as the light died down, Kotal Kahn looked up at Muli before turning and walking away while gripping his hands into fists. After a few steps away, Kotal came to a full stop to glance over his shoulder at Mileena one last time. For a split second, the two made eye contact before Kotal turned forward and continued to walk off. Mileena and Tanya both looked at Muli for answers while he turned and walked back to the forest.

"He will keep his end of the deal and leave us alone...while that takes place, we have more...pressing matters to prepare for," Muli answered as Mileena jogged to his side.

"What pressing matters do you speak of beloved?" Mileena asked which made Muli stop in his tracks and glance at Mileena.

"Beloved?" Muli asked looking down at Mileena.

"You and I?" Mileena questioned with a smirk in which she wrapped her arms around his right arm while pressing her breasts against his body.

"...if you do not betray me...then yes. You and I," Muli spoke before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

This action completely caught Mileena off guard causing her to loosen her grip on Muli before he quickly scooped her off her feet with both arms and continued to walk to the Living Forest.

"Now and until the end of time," Muli whispered causing Mileena's cheeks to turn red but grin slightly wider.

"And when will we become one?" Mileena asked with a soft chuckle.

"When everything has settled down...only then will we become one," Muli answered.

"Do I have your word beloved?" Mileena asked bringing her hand under Muli's chin.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Muli asked looking down at Mileena.

"No...but there's a first time for everything," Mileena countered with a soft chuckle.

"There is a first time for everything but only time will truly tell what will happen," Muli responded with a faint smirk.

"Then I will be waiting for the day you take me beloved Muli," Mileena said before placing her hand against his chest and closing her eyes.

"She truly cares for you does she not?" Tanya asked walking by Muli's side.

"As I care for her. Our paths will be connected from here on out," Muli spoke in which Tanya looked up at him then forward with a sigh.

"...but this future was not seen was it?" Tanya asked with worry in her voice.

"The future is ever-changing and shifting and cannot be predicted accurately," Muli answered. "A single choice can change the timeline completely."

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked confused.

"...the future has and will always be a mystery. Although I can see the future...there is no guarantee that it will remain the same," Muli explained.

"What exactly did you show Kotal?" Tanya asked curious about the information Muli showed the Kahn.

"If Mileena died...all of Outworld would follow suit," Muli answered without hesitation. This fact caused Tanya to stop in her tracks while looking at Muli.

"And who would bring about the end of Outworld?" Tanya asked narrowing her eyes. Her question made Muli stop in and turn his head slightly to glance over his shoulder at Tanya.

"Me," Muli said in a serious tone that gave the Edenian chills as she looked into her master's eyes. "Everyone dies Tanya...even you,"

Tanya fell silent before looking at the ground in which Muli sighed before turning and walking over to her.

"Thanks to Kotal Kahn that future is no more...at least for now," Muli said making Tanya look up into her master's eyes. "Will you still serve me after learning what may happen if Mileena is to die?"

"...I will continue to serve you master. Provided you protect the Edenians," Tanya replied.

"If they will follow my rules then I will allow them to join the village," Muli answered as he turned around to continue to walk off.

"What if Kotal declares war on us? What if someone tried to assassinate Mileena?" Tanya asked walking beside Muli now filled with questions.

"I will tell you when the right time comes...for now we must strengthen our own forces," Muli spoke making Tanya nod her head and follow for the rest of the trip in silence.

-Living Forest-

Muli arrived at his village seeing the Tarkatans have already prepared their camps and even more so a large hut for himself. Seeing this, he nodded and turned to see Rain walking toward him.

"Rain," Muli spoke looking down at the prince. "What are your plans now seeing as this civil war is over?"

"I am too leave and see what the future lies for me. If our paths meet again then so be it," Rain spoke before bowing his head and walking past him.

Tanya narrowed her eyes only for Muli to click his tongue to gain her attention.

"Let him go. If he wishes to seek his path, who am I to stop him from doing so," Muli spoke still carrying Mileena in his arms. "Tanya. Tell the Tarkatans that a meeting will be held tonight. When it is done get me at my tent," Muli spoke looking over to Tanya and watched as she bowed her head before walking off.

"And what are we going to do in your tent beloved?" Mileena asked opening her eyes and looking up at Muli.

"We have much to talk about in private. Becoming one is not one of them," Muli spoke before slowly lowering Mileena so that she could walk on her own.

"Such a tease," Mileena said brushing her left hand against Muli's chest.

"It is how it is Mileena. Now, come," Muli spoke walking to his tent with Mileena following after him.

-Muli's tent-

As the two entered the tent, Muli sighed heavily and sat down on his bed looking at the ground before slowly looking at Mileena who stood there with a grin on her face.

"Why did you challenge me for the right to rule?" Muli questioned.

"Is it not obvious? You are powerful as well as wise. Something my father took for granted. Although I respect his power and rule, he did not see the true potential you possessed," Mileena answered while slowly walking up to Muli.

"You planned this?" Muli asked closing his eyes.

"No, I did not. My wish was to regain my father's throne to rule over Outworld but...after what you showed me...I knew it was pointless. I struggled to come to a decision but all I could think of was you leading us," Mileena spoke as she straddled onto Muli's lap chuckling.

"...I did not want to lead anyone," Muli spoke as Mileena raised his head so that their eyes could meet.

"No...but you are more than capable of leading us into the future," Mileena spoke leaning forward and kissing her chest.

"...you are my future Mileena," Muli spoke bringing his left hand to raise her head before leaning forward and kissing her lips softly earning a soft moan from Mileena.

-Days later-

Muli had finished recreating his village and bringing up the warrior and healer class once again but with a twist. The Tarkatan warriors who wished to grow stronger would endure hellish training from Muli himself while others would tend to the Living Forest. Any who wished to leave were welcome to go their path with Muli's blessing while keeping those that wished to grow in power. Those who chose to stay were to follow simple rules just like before; there will be no death within the village unless sanctioned by Muli to settle disputes, none would look down upon one another who lived within or outside the village, any could challenge Muli to gain the right to rule the village, and lastly, food was to be gained from the beasts of the living forest or any intruders wishing ill will to the village.

As the village and training continued, Muli walked the courtyard of is village while being accompanied by Mileena and Tonya as well as two Tarkatan warriors. Suddenly, Muli fell to his knee gritting his teeth as he placed his right hand over his head in pain. This show of weakness caused one of the Tarkatan warriors to lung at Muli in his weakened state only to have a Tanya bring her foot up and kick the warrior's throat breaking it.

"Beloved! What is wrong?" Mileena asked moving to Muli's side who gritted his teeth and looked up.

"...Shinnok has risen," Muli whispered before standing up and looking toward the direction of Kotal Kahn's palace.

"What do you plan to do beloved?" Mileena questioned as Muli stood to his feet while rolling his shoulders back.

"Shinnok threatens all in the Realms. Outworld included," Muli said looking at Mileena.

"You mean to face him? An Elder God?" Mileena asked with wide eyes.

"I will face any who would threaten my village," Muli spoke looking back toward Kotal's Palace.

"Then I will come with you!" Tanya shouted making Muli shake his head slowly.

"I need you both to stay here and watch over the village in my absence," Muli replied.

"I will not take no for an answer beloved. How else are you supposed to keep me alive if not by your side?" Mileena argued in which Muli stared at her for a long second unable to counter her argument.

"Tanya. Can I trust you in watching over this village in my absence?" Muli asked still looking at Mileena.

"I will do all I can master," Tanya replied bowing her head.

"Keep up Mileena. We cannot spare any more time," Muli spoke walking toward the entrance of the village.

"How are we going to fight Shinnok?" Mileena questioned.

"We will be using Kotal Kahn's portal to get into Earth Realm," Muli answered as he went into a slow jog.

"Will he let us use it?" Mileena asked keeping up with Muli.

"He will not have a choice," Muli said as he slowly started to go into a full sprint with Mileena barely keeping pace with Muli's speed now.

-Kotal Kahn's Palace-

Muli and Mileena came to a stop as they were surrounded by Osh Tekk warriors. It did not take long before Erron Black and Ermac joined the army.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kotal Kahn questioned as he revealed himself standing on the steps of his palace.

"I have come here to bring news," Muli spoke standing up straight while he had his hand on Mileena's shoulder.

"And what news is so important that you would come to my palace with Mileena?" Kotal demanded while narrowing his eyes.

"Shinnok has risen," Muli answered causing Kotal's eyes to widen before he looked at the ground but turned his gaze back at Muli.

"Is that why you are here? To tell me Shinnko has returned?" Kotal asked glaring at Muli.

"I wish to go and take down the Elder God," Muli replied earning a chuckle from Erron Black.

"You would challenge Shinnok?" Kotal asked walking toward Muli.

"Yes. He threatens not only Earth Realm but also Outworld as well. I wish to confront him before he comes here," Muli answered looking at Kotal.

"And if you fail?" Kotal asked now standing in front of Muli.

"I will not," Muli spoke while looking around at his army. "...but if I do then I will be buying you time to bolster Outworlds defenses."

Kotal listened carefully before nodding his head in agreement while looking off to the side in thought.

"Very well. I will allow you to use the portal to Earth Realm but once you go through, I will close the portal," Kotal said turning to glance at Muli.

"I understand," Muli spoke looking at Kotal who nodded and nudged his head to follow him.

-Earth Realm: Sky Temple Forest-

Muli found himself and Mileena walking the forest of the Sky Temple wondering unsure where to go until his eyes came across four figures. As they grew closer, he could feel a strange energy coming from one of the individuals.

"Mileena!" The blonde-haired girl spoke as she pulled out her gun only for the archer to step forward and place his hand on the gun.

"Hold up. That's the guy who caught my arrow. He and Kotal Kahn have agreed," He said looking at the girl before turning his attention back to Muli.

"My names Kung Jin. This here is our leader Cassie Cage. Over there is Takahashi Takeda and his girlfriend Jacqui Briggs," The archer introduced with a smile.

"...I am Muli Koa...you have already meet Mileena...my wife to be," Muli spoke in which Mileena wrapped her arms around Muli with a chuckle.

"Okay...so why are you here? Where's Kotal Kahn?" Cassie asked putting her gun away while keeping her eyes on Mileena.

"I talked him into sending me and Mileena rather than bringing his whole army here," Muli answered.

"You were able to stop Kotal Kahn from bringing his army? I'd like to hear how you pulled that off," Cassie said impressed.

"When time permits it. For now, we have more pressing matters to deal with. Where is Shinnok?" Muli asked in which the four looked at one another then back at the warrior.

"Come on. We'll take you there," Cassie said turning and making their way toward Sky Temple.

-Sky Temple-

All six of them arrived at the Sky Temple in which the four all moved to try and be stealthy, something Muli could not do so he waited where he could hide. After a minute had passed, the sound of fighting could be heard which made Muli run over to their direction to see Takeda and Briggs fighting Kitana while Jin and Cassie were fighting Kitana. Mileena laid on the ground knocked out causing Muli to walk toward Sindel.

As he grew in arm's length, he caught Sindel's kick and lifted her off the ground to slam her into the floor a second later followed by bringing his feet to her throat locking her down.

"Who was responsible for Mileena?" Muli demanded in which he turned to look at Kitana.

"Muli! Why...are you here?" Sindel demanded before Muli crushed her throat killing her instantly.

"Kitana..." Takeda admitted before being lifted off the ground and impaled by Kitana's bladed fans along with Jacqui in the gut.

"Do you think you can take me on Kitana?" Muli questioned while walking off Sindel's throat and narrowing his eyes.

Kitana stood her ground as black energy pulsed from Muli's form.

"I know I can!" Kitana shouted before she sank into the ground to appear overhead to impale his head with her bladed fans.

"Pointless," Muli spoke grabbing Kitana's wrists and bringing her forward to slam her into the ground knocking her out.

Once she was dealt with, he turned his gaze to Kun Jin and then to Cassie.

"Where is Shinnok?" Muli asked in which Cassie narrowed her eyes.

"In the temple. I'll take you, Cassie said before looking at Kung Jin. "Help Takeda, Jacqui...and Mileena."

With that said, Muli and Cassie made their way to the temple.

-Sky Temple: Inner Chamber-

As they arrived, D'Vorah looked to Cassie and Muli with wide eyes.

"Muli, why are you here?" D'Vorah asked now glaring at the towering warrior.

"She seems to know you quite well," Cassie said as her eyes fell upon her dad. "DAD!"

"Help your father," Muli spoke walking toward D'Vorah who flew in front of him with her four legs springing out of her back and started to stab away at the warrior's body only for Muli to stretch his right hand out to grab hold of her throat. "I will deal with the bug," Cassie nodded and ran over to Johnny Cage while Muli pulled D'Vorah close and slam his free hand into her head knocking her out.

"So, you are the issue of Johnny Cage. Fitting that I exterminate his entire line," Shinnok spoke with confidence.

"You want him. You're going to have to go through me!" Cassie said only for Muli to drop D'Vorah to the ground and turn around to face Shinnok with a long grin.

Shinnok's eyes widened as he took a step back at seeing Muli's now pure white eyes and black aura oozing from his body.

"Long time no see...friend..." Muli said in a deep raspy voice with his head tilted.

/To be continued...

A twist and in kind of a haste. I know full well it will be hella hard come next chapter, but it will be a good long one. Hope you enjoyed, please tell me your favorite part of this chapter everyone. Please look forward to the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Reunion and trials

Shinnok glared at the figure before him that used to be Muli. Even though the body was Muli, the mind was someone else entirely. Muli's skin was no longer ebony but rather pitch-black with his eyes became the only thing anyone can see due to them glowing moonlight white while his hair began to flow upward as if he was submerged in water. The fallen elder god started to walk around with Muli followed suit. Even though Shinnok had gained a powerful boost in his strength, he still felt on edge against the one he saw before him.

"Necros," Shinnok spoke while lifting his head slightly still keeping his eyes on his old friend. "And here I thought I dealt with you eons ago,"

"And you have...but you underestimate me," Necros replied with a chuckle while rolling his shoulders back.

"Underestimate you? Please, I killed you," Shinnok spoke with a smirk.

This caused Necros to stop in his tracks and face the ground.

"True. You did kill me..." Necros agreed while closing his eyes in which Shinnok snickered. "After the elder gods nearly killed me!"

"And how do you hope to defeat me? In our time as friends I was weaker but now...you cannot hope to even last a second," Shinnok spoke with a burst of laughter before firing a beam of red energy toward Necros.

Necros only smirked before raising his left hand out and firing a green stream of energy toward Shinnok's canceling his out.

"Has it been so long that you've forgotten about my strength?" Necros spoke leaning his head back in confidence now with his long grin once more. "You gain your strength by absorbing the life essence of the realm...I gain my strengths...from the souls of the departed...from all the realms. And let me tell you this...old friend...I am overflowing with power from the deaths of the thousands from your stupid invasion,"

Shinnok narrowed his eyes and fired a beam of corrupt energy from the amulet straight at Necros. In response, Necros closed his eyes and jumped back before fading into the air like a wisp in the wind. With Necros out of sight, Shinnok began to scan his surroundings before he felt a pressure on the back of his neck as well as his middle spin. The next thing the fallen elder god felt was his feet leave the ground only for his head to crash down into the floor leaving a small crater.

"Still slow I see. All those times we fought and spared I always went easy on you. Your pace...but now...now we do things my pace. Can you keep up?" Necros spoke standing over Shinnok with his arms stretched out as he backed away allowing the fallen elder god to get back up.

"And you...are as cocky as ever...always giving...your opponent a chance...to make a comeback. Your ignorance...is as annoying as ever," Shinnok spoke getting back to his feet while glaring at Necros before charging at him.

Shinnok roared as he slammed his fists to Necros' gut, which made him gasp for air before grabbing his neck to lift him off the ground and wail on his face. Necros grunted with each hit and groaning after every second that he was not getting hit.

"What's wrong? Where happened to your ignorant attitude old friend?" Shinnok asked before continuing to beat his face in with a smirk.

After what seemed like half an hour of hitting Necros, Shinnok looked upon his motionless body before bringing his right hand back and thrusting it into his head. Muli's body twitched before eventually becoming motionless again. With a scuff, Shinnok pulled his hand out of Muli's corpse and tossed him to the ground watching as the black energy started to fade away.

"That was disappointing," Shinnok commented before turning his gaze back to the Cage family. "Now...where were we?"

"We are not finished yet old friend," Necros replied from behind him.

Shinnok immediately turned around to see his friend once more but in a ghostly form who wrapped his left hand around his neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Do you think it would be that easy to get rid of me? I used this form to escape with my soul...otherwise I would be nothing more than a servant to you. Something I would never do," Necros spoke glaring at Shinnok before another arm grew from his left arm resembling that of a Shokan.

"Holy shit," Cassie commented before Shinnok slashed at Necros' face but watched as it phased through.

"Weak," Necros spoke as he took hold of Shinnok's arms with his upper arms taking hold of the fallen god's while his lower took hold of his legs. "Whose weak now?"

Shinnok snarled before firing the energy beam from his amulet forcing Necros to release his hold on the fallen god and use his four arms to block the attack. As Shinnok landed on the ground, Necros used his left arms to block the beam while tucking in his right arms.

"You are weak Necros! Your bluffs are nothing but whispers in the wind," Shinnok spoke keeping a safe distance only to hear laughter from his old friend.

"Who said I was bluffing?" Necros spoke as his form faded revealing it to be nothing more than a soul construct.

Shinnok's eyes widen before his entire form was grabbed by an invisible force. As the fallen elder god was raised off the ground, he struggled to break free but to no avail as he looked up at the figure before him. Necros was sitting meters away from their actual battle in a cowboy position and his left under forearm resting over his left knee and his opposite leg touching the ground.

"You know as well as I that I am never one to bluff. My past battles can back that up. There has only been one battle in my entire life-time that I knew I was going to lose...and it was helping you against the elder gods. I fought a losing battle to ensure your escape...and what do you do? Betray me so that you would be banished to the Nether, nothing else. Payback is a bitch...isn't it?" Necros asked with a chuckle before raising his right hand along with the image before bringing it down to the ground watching as the fallen elder god crashed into the floor.

"You...cannot kill me..." Shinnok spoke groaning in pain.

"You're right. I cannot kill you...but that does not mean you are free of pain and torment," Necros spoke with a wide grin before he reached his opposite hand out causing a spiritual hand to fire flow from his palm and take hold of the amulet in his gut. "Like your power source for example,"

"No!" Shinnok shouted before Necros pulled the amulet from his gut and watching as Necro's spiritual hand pulled the amulet from his gut.

This caused the fallen elder god to be engulfed by bright energy before is exploded revealing him returned to his original form. Necros held the amulet in his hand and sighed before looking back over to Shinnok. Rage still in his thoughts only to grin and as the larger hand started to partway slowly beginning to tear his limbs off.

"Stop!" Raiden demanded.

This caused Necros to stop his torture and look at the minor god with narrowed eyes.

"Necros?!" Raiden spoke getting into a fighting position while narrowing his eyes.

"Wait!" Cassie shouted while walking in front of Raiden who looked at the Earth Realmer confused.

"What is the meaning of this?" Raiden questioned lowering his guard slightly.

"He beat Shinnok," Cassie spoke with a confident smile.

"Why? Necros is allied with Shinnok?" Raiden questioned with narrowed eyes.

"In another life...yes. Unfortunately for Shinnok, fate was not on his side," Necros spoke glaring back at the fallen elder god.

"And why is that?" Raiden asked in a calmer tone.

"Because he betrayed me. When I fought by his side against the Elder Gods, I stood for him but...when I was fatally wounded by our enemies, he took the chance to kill me and try to make me his slave," Necros replied before slamming Shinnok into the ground again.

Raiden looked at this than to Cassie before sighing and nodding his head.

"Then we have a common enemy," Raiden spoke looking back at Shinnok.

"Indeed we do...but this problem has been solved...is there something more important you must do?" Necros spoke looking at the Jinsei.

Raiden looked at the red Jinsei and nodded before making his way towards it just as Kung Jin walked in with Mileena.

The first thing Mileena did was run to Muli's motionless body.

"Muli!" Mileena screamed before kneeling by his side to bring her hand to his head as to allow him to rest onto her lap. "What happened?"

"As powerful as Muli was...he is no match for Shinnok...no matter how many souls he devours," Necros admitted as she glared at the dead god.

"Then bring him back to me!" Mileena demanded causing Necros to chuckle.

"Why would I bring back someone who isn't dead? Shinnok is the Elder God of Death and I am the God of Souls. No matter how much pain he takes, he can never pass on. But you know that already...don't you?" Necros spoke narrowing his eyes at Mileena.

Mileena blinked at this and turned her attention back to Muli whose wound had healed completely. She stared at Muli awaiting his eyes to open which took place mere seconds. The warrior's eyes opened to look up at Mileena before groaning in pain. The Tarkatan female could not help but wrap her arms around Muli's head and sigh in relief with tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

"You idiot! Scaring me like that!" Mileena shouted before the Jinsei was restored.

Cassie and Kung Jin helped Muli off the ground as Necros looked at Raiden who was engulfed in red energy. As Raiden walked over to Shinnok, Necros scuffed before making his way to Muli and entered his body once more. This caused Muli to gasp in pain and hanging his head back in pain but eventually settled.

"You have a god living in you..." Cassie commented in which Muli nodded his head slowly.

"...it would appear so," Muli spoke as Raiden walked over to the group looking back at the Earth Realmer's and Muli them.

"You have done what needed to be done and for that, you have my thanks," Raiden spoke closing his eyes.

"...can you take us back to Out World?" Muli asked as Raiden nodded his head.

"Wait!" Cassie spoke causing Muli and Mileena to look at the young fighter. "Why did you help us?"

"Shinnok would only shift his attention to outworld have we let him do as he pleases. I will not lose my home again," Muli spoke narrowing his eyes.

"...will you not help us?" Cassie asked rubbing the back of her head as Sonya and a squad of her soldiers came in.

"I will not. My people need my help more than Earth Realm...from what I can see...this Realm has its protectors," Muli spoke looking at Raiden who nodded his head. "We will meet again in time Earth Realmer..."

"Cassie Cage," Cassie said with a nod.

"...then we will meet again Cassie Cage...in time," Muli spoke before looking over to Raiden who guided them out of the temple. "...if you have something to say Raiden...say it,"

Raiden came to a stop before glancing over his shoulder.

"Do not return to Earth Ream," Raiden demanded while gripping his hands into fists. "Out of thanks for helping us deal with Shinnok...I will allow you to keep your lives,"

Mileena snarled and was about to snap at Raiden only for Muli to raise his hand to stop her from talking.

"We are thankful for your mercy," Muli spoke in which Raiden looked forward and opened a portal back to Out World.

The two passed Raiden into the portal back to their home realm.

-Out World-

As Muli and Mileena exited the portal, they were surrounded by the Kahn's army with their weapons at the ready and Kotal in front.

"Is Shinnok dealt with?" Kotal questioned while narrowing his eyes.

"Yes. Shinnok has been dealt with. He will not be a threat to Out World," Muli answered in which Kotal sighed in relief and raised his hand to dismiss his army.

"Then I thank you for stopping Shinnok," Kotal spoke before moving out of Muli and Mileena's way allowing the two to leave the palace while his army parted as well to make a pathway.

"Our deal stays firm...Kahn," Muli spoke before nodding his head and allowing Mileena to lead him out of the palace.

As soon as they left the palace, Tanya and Scarlet immediately appeared to help walk their chief home.

"What is our next move master?" Tanya asked with a smile.

"When do we take the throne?" Scarlet added.

"Never. We will live in peace with Kotal...and make no moves in trying to usher the throne from him...am I clear?" Muli ordered looking at the two.

"...we understand master Muli," Tanya and Scarlet say in unison before looking forward.

"We have much to do anyway to be bothered with conquest," Muli spoke with a weak smile.

"And what is that?" Mileena questioned.

"Our ceremony of joining," Muli answered looking at Mileena who chuckled and nodded slowly.

"You and I?" Mileena asked tilting her head slightly.

"Now and forever," Muli answered as she removed her mask and leaned forward allowing the two to kiss one another deeply and passionately.

"Save it for the ceremony you two," Tanya said before laughing softly.

"She is right," Muli spoke as he broke their kiss and smiled.

"We have so much to do than," Mileena spoke as the four made their way into the living forest.

-Tarkatan Village-

Muli waited in his tent to rest his mind and body from the day due to what he went through for the past events. Fighting a fallen elder god, being possessed by a dead god, and lastly having that same dead god leave his body for a time. Everything happened so fast and much more chaotic than what he saw in his visions. While he rested, Mileena and Scarlet were directing the Tarkatans for the even to come which we take place tomorrow. The ceremony of joining.

-?-

Suddenly, Muli opened his eyes to find himself in a large open field that seemed to be stretch out for miles.

"This is not the mind terra..." Muli spoke looking around.

"You are right. This isn't the mind terra," Necros spoke appearing in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You," Muli spoke looking up at the dead god with narrowed eyes.

"Calm yourself Muli. I am not here to possess you as I did against Shinnok. I had unfinished business with him," Necros replied with a chuckle. "Seems you are a descendant of mine...not sure how but there it is,"

"Descendant?" Muli questioned with a raised brow.

"You have the same powers as me...although much weaker. You have potential but have only reached the peak of my powers," Necros spoke closing his eyes.

"...I do not need your power," Muli spoke causing the dead god to open his eyes and look at the warrior.

"I think you do..." Necros spoke with a smirk.

"And why is that? Shinnok has been taken care of," Muli spoke facing Necros who unfolded his arms and placed them by his sides.

"Shinnok yes...but Kronika is still around," Necros replied.

"Kronika?" Muli repeated confused.

"The mother of Shinnok and Cetrion. Another Elder God...but of balance," Necros explained with an annoyed sigh. "The elder god I fell for,"

"You fell for an elder god?" Muli questioned with a raised brow.

"Is it not possible for love to find any living thing?" Necros countered while narrowing his eyes.

"...it is not...but the thing is you are no longer alive Necros. All you are is a soul with unfinished business," Muli spoke in which Necros chuckled.

"You're right. I am just a soul...for now," Necros spoke looking up at the sky. "In time I will regain a body and speak with Cetrion once more...there is much I must talk to her about..."

"What do you want from me?" Muli demanded while narrowing his eyes.

"...for you to be ready to fight a titan," Necros answered looking down at Muli. "Because when it comes to terms with power...Titans are on a league of their own...and the way you are now...you won't last a second against her...not without help,"

"What do you suggest?" Muli asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Go into the MindTerra and train yourself. You saw what Shinnok is capable of. Within the MindTerra, you can fight him over and over until you beat him on your own," Necros answered.

"How would you know of the MindTerra?" Muli asked now glaring at Necros.

"Because I am the one that taught your clan how to use it. A gift. One that was never used to its fullest...not until now," Necros answered with an annoyed groan while shaking his head. "I know more about your people's history than you believe Muli. Do not underestimate my knowledge,"

"...you've lived for thousands of years...just like Shinnok," Muli pointed out while turning his gaze to the ground gritting his teeth.

"Yes. The reason why the living forest did not harm your people was simple...I commanded them not to...provided you take care of them of course," Necros spoke with a smirk which slowly faded away. "And your people did as I expected...survive...until Shao Khan and his army came into the fold...I expected your clan to have a lot more warriors to defend against his assault,"

"More warriors? The percent at which we birthed warriors were low and when we did...our mothers would be lost giving birth to us," Muli explained making Necros look at the warrior.

"...so that is what he meant," Necros spoke as he closed his eyes. "No matter...maybe you will make a new clan...one stronger than the other...one not cursed by Shinnok,"

Before Muli could question him more, the world grew black as he woke from his slumber.

-Next day-

As Muli opened his eyes from his dream-like state, he found not only Mileena on him but also Scarlet and Tanya. While Mileena rested on his chest, Tanya and Scarlet laid down by his sides using his arms like pillows. Seeing this, Muli could not help but chuckle as his eyes slowly opened.

"Mileena, Tanya, Scarlet. Time to wake up," Muli spoke causing the three women to stir in their sleep before waking up and looking at their master.

"Morning master," Tanya spoke brushing her hand against his arm.

"Yes, did you sleep well?" Scarlet asked softly biting on his other arm.

"Are you ready for our joining my love? " Mileena asked in which Muli nodded while slowly looking around.

"I am ready for our joining but...what is the meaning of this?" Muli asked looking at Tanya and Scarlet.

"What else my dear? They wish to be your...concubines," Mileena answered while straddling Muli with her hands placed upon his stomach.

"Concubines? And you agreed to this?" Muli asked surprised how Mileena not only agreed with this but also seemed pleased with it as well.

"Every ruler deserves more than one to bed," Mileena spoke looking at Tanya then at Scarlet.

"Tanya...I understand but when did you and Scarlet get so close?" Muli questioned causing Mileena to chuckle.

"We have something in common..." Mileena paused while crawling up to his ear to whisper. "You."

This caused Muli to look at Scarlet waiting to hear her answer.

"The moment you beat the two sorcerers I wished to follow you and only you. I want to feel your power within me...in due time," Scarlet spoke before licking Muli's arm slowly.

"As for me...the moment you showed your true strength. One that could even defeat Shao Kahn if forced to," Tanya spoke bringing her hand to brush against his shoulder. "Such power...and yet so humble and open-minded."

"If anyone is to bed me first...it will be my wife," Muli spoke opening his eyes to look at Mileena who chuckled and nodded her head while laughing.

"As it should be my love," Mileena spoke in which Tanya sighed along with Scarlet before they got up and left the tent for now. "Now...how will we join as one, my love?"

"Ceremony of unity," Muli answered in which he stood up while bringing his hands to her rear preventing her from falling.

"And how does this ceremony work?" Mileena asked before wrapping her legs around his waist.

"We are to venture out into the living forest and take on the trial of unity," Muli answered while looking down at Mileena.

"Oh? A trial? Is this one of your people's ways of marriage?" Mileena chimed while bringing her arm around his neck.

"It is. Very traditional...and dangerous. If they can overcome the trials of unity than they are fated to be together..." Muli explained.

"And if they fail?" Mileena asked tilting her head slightly.

"They die together. The trial of unity joins the couple in life or death," Muli continued to explain while sighing heavily. "It is a very dangerous tradition, but I watched many couples go in with only a few returning," Muli finished before chuckling. "I am sure it will be easy for both of us,"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's do this trial of unity," Mileena spoke releasing her hold on her future husband to hop down and land on her feet chuckling. "The faster we finish this trial...the faster I get you all to myself,"

Muli only nodded his head before the two walked out of the tent.

-Tarkatan Camp-

Muli looked upon the Tarkatans that roamed the once destroyed village building and preparing only for their attention to shift to Muli. They all stood at attention and placed their right fist over their heart before bowing their heads. Seeing this, Muli nodded his head and swayed his hand out for them to gather which they did in mere seconds.

"Mileena and I will be heading out to do the Trials of Unity. One that will test our unity. While I am gone, Tanya will be in command," Muli shouted while looking around seeing no complaints.

"How long will you be gone?" Tanya asked walking up to Muli.

"...the fastest any couple has ever returned from the trial of unity was a month," Muli answered looking at Mileena before turning his attention to Tanya. "But for us...a week. Can you handle until we return?"

"I will do what I can Master Muli," Tanya spoke while bringing her hand over her chest and bowing her head.

"Then we shall take our leave. In two weeks, if we do not return...Tanya will be your new master," Muli spoke in which the Tarkatans bowed their heads once more.

Muli smiled at this and nodded before walking toward the living forest where a single tree stood. Its mouth opened revealing a hidden tunnel leading down into the ground. Once Muli and Mileena entered the tree, it closed its mouth locking the two within until they completed the trial. Within the tunnel, Mileena took the lead while Muli held a green sphere of energy to light their way. As big as Muli was, the tunnel revealed it to be twice his size as if it were built for the warriors of his people. On the walls of the tunnel showed pictures of the warriors as well as creatures. At first, it looked like a nether realm creature, but a closer look revealed it to be almost like an alien.

"Strange creatures," Muli commented as they continued to walk down the hallway.

After walking for at least five minutes, they finally arrived in a large room with five closed doors. All of which were too small for Muli to go through until the entrance they took suddenly closed behind them. Muli took this chance to glance over his shoulders before looking back forward to find Mileena missing. His eyes widened in worry as he looked at the spot that she stood on had a trap hole that immediately closed on Muli. Gritting his teeth, he knelt to the ground and raised his right fist only to look up and see a black humanoid creature lung at him.

It screeched with its clawed hands stretched out to tear into the warrior but before the creature could do any real damage, Muli had brought his left hand forward to catch the alien in midair. Glaring at the creature, Muli slammed it into the ground before raising it off the floor only to bring it back down. He continued to do this in an attempt to break the floor but to no avail as the alien was nothing more than a pool of blood now. Standing up, he looked at his body that had splatters of blood seeing it eat away at his skin causing a slight hint of pain now and then.

"Acid blood..." Muli commented before he closed his eyes and began to push out green energy causing the alien's liquid to be forced out and fall to the ground.

With the alien dead, Muli turned his attention to the doorway and watched as it opened up wider. His eyes looked back at the dead alien once more before shaking his head and walking down the hallway. He scanned the hallway he walked through to see that the upper parts of the path had holes which caused him to ball his hands into fists.

"This is what the men of my village were supposed to do to marry?" Muli questioned himself while gritting his teeth. "Such a foolish tradition."

The warrior continued to walk before coming across a large hallway followed by the sound of the same noise as before, but this time joined by two others. Muli glanced over his left shoulder with his eyes glowing a bright white as a spear formed in his right hand. As the warrior looked over his shoulder, he watched as the hallway he had just walked through lit up by glowing red stones. It didn't take long for the middle alien to lung at Muli.

"Foolish," Muli spoke ducking under the alien's lung and grabbing its tail with his free hand to bring its body down on the alien on the left followed by spearing the third in the head. "Such a thing should be destroyed,"

Muli groaned before standing up and looking the squashed aliens only to turn and see another tunnel open up. As the warrior continued down the pathway, he found it connects with another and reveals Mileena walking out completely unharmed. Her eyes scanned the new area before eventually seeing her husband to be.

"What is the meaning of this place?" Mileena questioned before walking in front of Muli and crossing her arms under her bust.

"This was a place to prove one's unity. This is why most of my people never came back," Muli spoke gritting his teeth before his eyes widened and emitted a faint green glow. "Why would someone make such a foolish trial?"

'It was needed,' A voice whispered as a single spirit took form in front of them revealing it to a tall muscular male that was an inch taller than Muli.

"...Hoku...first Chief of my people. The legendary Chief who was said to be undefeated," Muli explained as the male nodded his head slowly.

'I am Hoku Nui...The Great Star...strongest and oldest of the Nui Tribe,' He introduced.

"Not so great anymore," Mileena commented with a snicker causing Hoku to chuckle as well.

'You are right. One cannot be great if they have already passed on...but you...Muli...cannot pass on...can you?' Hoku asked pointing at Muli who narrowed his eyes. 'The people you swore to protect...will not let you,'

"How do I destroy this tomb?" Muli questioned while taking a step forward ignoring his question.

'You wish to destroy our history?' Hoku asked narrowing his eyes.

"Such a trial should not exist in the first place," Muli countered in which Hoku nodded his head.

'If you wish to destroy this tomb...you will have to kill the Queen we have captured,' Hoku answered.

"Where is she?" Muli asked.

'In the lowest depth of the tomb. There she waits for her release. If you can make it there, you can be rid of this trial once and for all,' Hoku explained before fading away but not after swaying his hand causing the tunnel leading to the surface to collapse and shift into stairs leading deeper into the tomb. 'It will not be as easy as what you have faced...'

"Are the trials normally this easy?" Mileena asked placing her right hand over her hip.

'The trial of unity is not one of combat but trust and faith in one's partner. If one died, the other would share the same fate,' Hoku answered before fading completely. 'I wished for Muli to leave so that the tomb would live on...but he is now chief of his people and as such...he...has the final say,'

"So my love, what will you have us do?" Mileena asked with a grin.

"We are going to slaughter every single alien that resides in this tomb," Muli answered before making his way toward the stairs.

"Genocide? Lovely," Mileena cheered while skipping behind Muli.

Muli remained silent as the two descended the stairs before they started to clear every floor of the tomb. For days they went on a killing spree with the floors becoming smaller and bone piles growing. With each floor they passed, his rage grew more and more over the souls that were trapped in this tomb. After what seemed like days, Muli and Mileena came face to face with the creature that gave birth to the aliens.

"So this is their mother," Muli spoke rolling his shoulders back.

"Do you think it will be that easy?" A voice asked as the queen raised her head revealing it to be more humanoid than the others causing Muli's eyes to widen.

"...mother..." Muli whispered.

/To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Unexpected events

Muli stood before what looked like his mother with Mileena glaring at the woman. The Xenomorph stood at a towering fifteen feet tall and stood upright like himself. She looked more human than xenomorph if it was not for her tail and her outer skeleton being like armor which allowed bust to be partially visible while her upper face was covered in a black slick plate. Her eyes were nowhere to be seen just like the others but her lower face was just like that of a human aside from her grey skin color.

"This is your mother? I see you get your looks from your father," Mileena spoke with a snicker.

"...do not let your guard down," Muli spoke narrowing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Mileena asked looking at her lover.

"If this thing is my mother...our quest has become much harder," Muli warned. "In our village, a woman can never be the leader...my grandfather made sure of that."

"And why is that?" Mileena asked with a raised brow.

"Because his granddaughter almost beat him while he was still chief," Muli answered. "And that is my mother. Because she almost beat the past chief, my father took that chance to finish him off to claim her as his wife...even so, every time they fought, he couldn't even touch her,"

"She should be easy for you? It's probably a trick," Mileena spoke looking at the xenomorph growling.

"Only one way to find out. Stay here," Muli spoke walking forward with his hands by his sides.

As Muli was in arms reach of the alien, the xenomorph queen stretched her hand out to cup the warrior's cheek and smiled. It was the same look his mother gave him when they lived together. That was until the fateful day she was banished, due to be sacrificed to please the forest. An act he knew his father put in place to prevent his wife from embarrassing him ever again.

"So you have also been cursed...my son," She spoke closing her eyes and leaning her head forward to press her forehead against his.

Muli's eyes widened at the realization that this was no fake but rather his mother. The one he thought who was killed long ago as he closed his eyes with a tear rolling down his left eye.

"How?" Muli asked bringing his hand to place over his mothers.

"I was too die my son but instead...fate made me walk a different path. Instead of being used as the others, I was given an opportunity to become their queen," She spoke with a smile as she slowly leaned back along with her smile fading. "And who is this?"

"That is Mileena...second daughter of Shao Kahn and my wife to be," Muli spoke looking at Mileena who blushed but held her head up high.

"Is that so?" She spoke facing her son than back at Mileena. "Is she strong?"

"Yes. The strongest warrior in Out World...aside from you mother," Muli spoke nodding his head.

"I see. I am Kamea Ali'i, wife to Mana Ali'i and mother of Kala Ali'i," She introduced while looking at Mileena.

"Kala Ali'i? Mileena asked looking at Muli.

"That used to be my name?" Muli replied looking at his mother who snapped her attention to her son.

"What do you mean used to?" Kamea asked leaning forward.

"The village hidden in the living forest was annihilated," Muli answered before closing his eyes. "By Shao Kahn..."

This caused Kamea's attention to slowly face Mileena causing a chill to run down the Tarkatans back. Muli' opened his eyes and walked in front of Mileena already feeling the killing intent from his mother.

"And you would bond with the daughter of the one who annihilated your home?" Kamea questioned facing Muli now while growling softly.

"That happened eons ago. Not only has the time passed for revenge but Shao Kahn's rule has also ended with a new emperor taking the mantle," Muli explained while turning to look at Mileena.

He knew Mileena did not like hearing it, but it was something he had to clear up with his mother to prevent her from attacking his wife to be before he sighed and turned his attention back to his mother.

"We are at peace," Muli finished causing Kamea to face the ground while and sigh heavily.

"How did it happen?" Kamea asked still facing the ground.

"Shao Kahn sent his entire army to wipe us out since we did not wish to kneel before him. The warriors and I were able to fend them off, but we were not prepared for them to attack us from behind as well," Muli explained causing Kamea to nod her head slowly.

"It is very risky to roam through the living forest," Kamea spoke. "They had help from a sorcerer..."

"Yes. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. While all our warriors were busy fending off the main army, they snuck past the living forest and killed everyone in the village before hitting us," Muli spoke gripping his hands into fists.

Kamea remained silent before slowly facing Muli.

"And thus why you are here before me. They will not let you pass on," Kamea spoke watching as Muli nodded his head to answer her question. "Terrible people as I remember. After all, you have done for them they still prevent you from passing on,"

She shook her head and then turned to the two smiling.

"That explains why there have been no sacrifices for some time," Kamea spoke crossing her arms under her bust. "Than the pact will be void,"

"Pact?" Muli repeated.

"These trials were set to not only keep our numbers low but also to keep the hive from breaking out. A few years ago, my children wished to explore the world to bring more food, but I stopped them and commanded them to only hunt animals nearby. This kept them at bay for a time, but it was becoming more and more difficult to deny them food, as our numbers started to grow...what you killed, was all that was left of this hive," Kamea spoke facing the ground thinking deeply. "What is your choice?"

"Choice?" Muli repeated blinking his eyes.

"Will you choose to eliminate the last of the xenomorphs or spare me?" Kamea asked facing her son once more with a faint smile on her lips. "Whatever your choice I will respect it,"

"There is no choice to make?" Muli spoke narrowing his eyes earning a soft chuckle from Kamea.

"Then finish it. I will not fight," Kamea replied kneeling and bowing her head.

"What are you talking about? I will not kill my mother after I thought you had died years ago before I was cursed," Muli spoke narrowing her eyes.

This made Kamea raise her head at her son along with Mileena to look at her lover confused.

"Although those we slaughtered were your children, I am sure there are more hidden away?" Muli spoke looking around. "I fought them long enough to remember their scent as well as presence. They are not as strong as big as the others but still a threat...I have conditions though,"

"...what are your conditions?" Kamea asked straightening herself out.

"Your children are to not harm my people nor any of my future allies," Muli spoke looking up at Kamea who stood there in silence.

"Your people?" Kamea repeated confused.

"Our people are gone but as time passed I claimed the chief of the Tarkatans. They are my people now," Muli clarified earning a nod from Kamea.

"They will not harm your people nor your allies..." Kamea spoke but stopped as she watched Muli raise his hand to show he was not finished telling her his conditions.

"And your children are not allowed to leave the living forest unless permitted me," Muli spoke before slowly lowering his hand to cross his arms over his chest showing he finished telling his conditions.

"Understood...but what about yourself? Your people, as well as your allies, are protected by these conditions but not you," Kamea asked with an amused smile.

"With how I am now. It is impossible to defeat me as well as bound me," Muli answered bluntly.

Kamea could not help but laugh softly.

"Very well...what of the trial? Will you abolish it?" Kamea asked slowly looking around.

"Yes. Even if the trial is abolished, that does not mean there will be no fighting. To prevent such things in the future...tournaments will take place int he future for both sides to fight each other in Mortal Kombat," Muli explained.

"And what does the winner get?" Kamea asked leaning her head forward.

"That is for them to decide. They can either claim the title as champion or challenge us for our throne," Muli spoke looking at Mileena with a grin before turning back to his mother who faced the ground in thought about her son's plan only to nod.

"A way to ease the minds of those who wish to claim power," Kamea commented earning a nod from Muli. "Is there anything else?"

"No. That is all I had to say," Muli answered.

"Good, then we can get to business," Kamea spoke with a smile while allowing her hands to hang by her sides.

"Business?" Mileena asked with a raised brow.

"Kamea wants us to fight her," Muli said while rolling his shoulders back. "Even if it is not to the death you must be careful,"

"She taught you all you needed to know about fighting," Mileena finished earning a nod from Muli.

"Let us see if you have grown my child," Kamea said with a smile before leaning forward and racing toward the two.

Although she was large, that did not make her slow in the slightest. Mileena jumped up into the air to teleport while Muli charged toward his mother and crashing into her. Sadly, it did not go as planned as his mother overpowered him allowing her to pick Muli up and throw him at the back of the hallway. As Muli was thrown, Mileena appeared over Kamea with her sai's in hand and pierced her back. Kamea released a powerful shriek and running toward the left side of the hallway forcing Mileena to release her hold on the sai's and jump to the right avoiding the crushing death awaiting her if she stayed.

Just as Mileena was out of harm's way, Kamea faced Mileena and brought her right arm up to grab the Tarkatan smirking. Mileena struggled to break from the grasp but snickered as a green spear pierced the large Xenomorphs forearm earning another shriek from Kamea and freeing Mileena. Once Kamea's grasp loosened, she took this chance to jump up and teleport away and appear beside Muli who was glowing green.

"You weren't lying. She knows how to fight," Mileena commented gaining a slight nod from Muli as he charged at his mother once more.

Kamea looked at the spear in her forearm and smiled before pulling it out and throwing it to the ground as she turned her attention back to Muli. She charged toward him as well ignoring the fact he was glowing green before she felt her son crash into her form and launch her back into the wall. This caught her off guard before quickly getting back up and seeing Muli had already jumped up to bring his right fist to the top of her head causing her to stumble and fall to the ground groaning. Mileena walked up beside Muli with a smile as she felt her husband place his hand upon her shoulder expecting him to kiss her but instead pushed her away.

"What are you..." Mileena was cut off as she looked back seeing Kamea's hand thrust toward where the Tarkatan stood showing she was mere inches from piercing her gut.

Kamea smirked before bringing her hand and knocking Muli to the side while getting to her feet and looking at her son.

"You really have grown," Kamea commented looking at Muli.

"Never let your guard down...even if my enemy looks defeated," Muli replied as he got to his feet cracking his neck. "You taught me that many times,"

"Good. You still remember," Kamea spoke looking over to Mileena. "But it seems your wife to be is still learning,"

"She is a slow learner...but whatever she learns...she does not forget," Muli replied glancing at Mileena who snarled softly.

"She has a good teacher," Kamea said with a sigh before kneeling. "I admit defeat,"

Muli looked at this and nodded his head before looking at Mileena.

"It is done," Muli said before looking back at his mother. "I know you cannot leave this place mother but...send one of your drones with us. There I will introduce your children to my people as well as our new alliance,"

"I will send my runner to go with you," Kamea spoke standing up and glancing over her shoulder and letting out a soft shriek causing a single Xenomorph to crawl out of the shadows.

"Then we will be on our way," Muli spoke bowing to his mother who did the same before the warrior and his wife turned to leave the ruins along with the runner right behind them. "Until we meet again mother,"

-Living Forest: Camp-

As Muli returned, he found the camp had grown with Tanya overseeing a fight between two Tarkatans fighting one another. It did not take long before a few Tarkatans started to gather and greet their chief as well as look upon the creature behind him. Tanya took notice of this and turned to see Muli and Mileena walking toward her with a bright smile. Once Muli and Mileena were now standing in front of Tanya, the Edenian slowly got on her knee and bowed her head.

"Dearest Tanya. How has the camp been?" Mileena asked with a smile while looking around.

"I only wish to serve," Tanya said raising her head to look up at Mileena.

"We have much to discuss," Muli spoke looking around at the Tarkatans while narrowing his eyes causing them to disperse and return to their duties even though most were still looking at the drone behind their chief. "Where is Scarlet?"

"She is currently with the hunting party gathering food," Tanya answered.

"When she returns, we will begin our meeting," Muli spoke bringing his right hand forward and swayed it up permitting Tanya to rise.

Tanya got to her feet smiling while looking between the two.

"Shall we celebrate your union?" Tanya asked looking at Muli.

"Yes. Tonight we celebrate more than Mileena and I but also an alliance," Muli spoke looking over his shoulder at the drone that was looking at every Tarkatan growling.

"Alliance?" Tanya repeated blinking her eyes before looking at the Xenomorph behind her chief.

"All will be explained when Scarlet returns," Muli said before looking over his shoulder at the Xenomorph. "Alien? Will you wait with me or within the forest?"

The Xenomorph nudged its head toward Muli not even giving it a thought earning a nod from the chief.

"Then come. It should not be long before Scarlet returns," Muli said just as the blood ninja returned from her hunt to find her master had returned.

While the Tarkatans were bringing their catch in, Scarlet made her way to Muli and went to her knee with her head bowed down.

"Welcome back master," Scarlet spoke raising her head with a smile.

"Scarlet. We were just talking about you," Mileena chimed as Scarlet rose seeing Muli sway his hand up.

"We have much to talk about...as well as celebrate," Muli spoke as he made his way toward his tent which was larger than last he saw.

Tanya and Scarlet looked at one another before following their master to his tent with Mileena by his side and the Xenomorph following behind the ninja and Edenian. As they all entered the tent, Muli made his way to his chair and turned to sit down with Mileena sitting by his side. Both Tanya and Scarlet stood on the sides of the walkway while the Xenomorph remained in the center.

"To business. My people's old tradition of the trial of union is hereby abolished," Muli claimed while narrowing his eyes.

The two women looked at one another then back at Muli.

"What I thought was a hard trial to test one's bond was nothing more than a way to control the village numbers. I have no need for such a thing, but we gained allies from it," Muli spoke easing his gaze to focus on the Xenomorph.

"I have been meaning to ask master but...what is that?" Tanya asked looking at the Xenomorph with narrowed eyes.

"Do not look upon my brothers with such eyes," Muli spoke gripping the armrest causing it to snap quickly gaining the Edenians attention with wide eyes before watching her bow her head.

"Forgive my rudeness master," Tanya spoke bringing her hand to her chest.

"You are forgiven...this time. Do not let it happen again," Muli warned before looking at Scarlet. "Our alliance is with my mother who is now the queen of the Xenomorph that reside within the Living Forest Ruins. With it, we will have more mouths to feed as well as warriors if Kotal wishes to try and wage war on us in the future,"

"What of their blood master?" Scarlet asked looking at the Xenomorph with curious eyes.

"Their blood would turn you to mush Scarlet. Unlike everyone else, their blood is acid...I experienced it firsthand. If it was not for my immortal body, I would have been severely injured," Muli answered before turning his attention to the Xenomorph. "As such, they will not harm Mileena or any who I have taken under my wing,"

"What about yourself master?" Tanya asked looking up at Muli who smirked.

"Mileena and I have already wiped out the hive only leaving a small handful of them left. If they break this alliance...I will gladly return and finish what I left," Muli spoke glaring at the Xenomorph that growled but lowered its head in a submissive position.

"So we are at a peace treaty with these..." Scarlet paused unsure what to call them.

"Siblings," Muli finished for Scarlet who nodded her head.

"We are at peace with your siblings?" Scarlet asked with a raised brow.

"Yes. For now," Muli answered looking at Scarlet. "Once a year a tournament will be held that will allow anyone to join and partake in it to earn the title of the champion of the clan...and if they wish...can even challenge their chief or queen for the right to rule,"

"Don't you think that is too dangerous?" Tanya asked with concern in her eyes.

"Normally it would but what else would there be to calm the minds of the Tarkatans that wish for things to change," Muli countered.

"What if the...wait your mother is the queen of your siblings?" Tanya asked with wide-eyes.

"Yes. It is a story for another time. What is important are any questions that hold more meaning," Muli spoke narrowing his eyes at Tanya who cleared her throat and nodded her head.

"Will you extend your alliance to the Shokan?" Scarlet asked looking at Muli.

"I will...in time. For now, we must prepare other things," Muli answered before looking at the Xenomorph. "You may return to mother now sibling,"

With that, the Xenomorph turned and raced out of the tent back to the ruins.

"If I may. When is this tournament?" Scarlet asked tilting her head.

"In ten months. If we are lucky, the Shokan will be joining us in our tournament," Muli answered.

"What of Kotal?" Mileena asked looking at Muli who glanced at her.

"What of him?" Muli asked.

"What if he wishes to partake in our tournament?" Mileena asked.

"Then I will simply deny him access. We are at peace...but that does not mean I must do as he wishes. Even so, he has more pressing matters to deal with," Muli spoke with a smirk. "He is now Kahn and there is much he must fix to make his empire better...otherwise it will crumble in his grasps just as Shao Kahn did,"

"What your saying is..." Mileena added with wide-eyes.

"He can make his tournament. If he wishes to challenge it just because he is the emperor of Out World...I will gladly take it from him," Muli spoke looking at his wife while raising his hand to cup her cheek before turning his gaze to Tanya and Scarlet. "Prepare a feast for village. We celebrate our union,"

Tanya and Scarlet bow their heads before leaving the tent causing Mileena to jump off her chair to straddle Muli chuckling.

"Patience my love. Tonight we will bed...although you will not be able to walk for a few days," Muli spoke bringing his hands to her hips.

"Is that a challenge?" Mileena asked narrowing her eyes.

"It is not a challenge Mileena...it is a promise," Muli answered earning a soft laugh from Mileena.

"I can't wait," Mileena spoke before Muli stood up with his left arm wrapped around her body while she wrapped her legs around her husband's waist.

"You will have to my love," Muli spoke earning a soft whine from Mileena who sighed and nodded before she was lowered to the ground allowing her feet to touch the floor.

"How long must I wait?" Mileena asked tilting her head.

"Tonight. After our union has been announced and become official...will we become one," Muli answered.

"Then until tonight...my love," Mileena spoke turning and walking out of the tent while swaying her hips back and forth.

-Night-

Muli and Mileena sat by one another enjoying the feast the Tarkatans made with the help of Tanya while Scarlet placed guards about the village just in case. With everything going so well, Muli stood up while holding Mileena's and causing her to follow in her husband to her feet and look around.

"And so we are united from here until the end. Our unity eternal. Our thoughts forever. Our strength unmatched. None shall break this bond of eternity seen by the avatar of night and day. Be it living or dead, we will stand together through all trials fate and destiny wish to throw at us. This I promise and uphold...as I am Kala Ali'i, The Sun Chief of the Village Hidden in the living forest," Muli claimed while raising his free hand into the air along with Mileena earning a cheer from the Tarkatans.

"Anyone who would dare to bring harm to those under our master's wing will feel the cold steel of death," Tanya added raising her right fist earning another cheer from the Tarkatans.

"Celebrate. Feast. Make love. Come tomorrow we will be training like no tomorrow," Muli spoke looking at Mileena.

"Training for what?" Tanya asked looking at Muli along with Scarlet.

"In ten months. I will host a tournament to see who this villages champion is. Whoever wins may claim such a title...or challenge me for the right to rule this village," Muli shouted. "I have but two officers... but I seek two more. So train tomorrow as your life depends on it,"

The night progressed as expected as Muli and Mileena found themselves within their tent. Mileena was already straddled onto Muli who laid flat on his bed. Heavy pants escaped the Tarkatans lips as she would rub her lower region up against her husband's loid cloth chuckling.

"Finally we will become one," Mileena moaned placing both hands on Muli's chest. "Ever since you helped me I wished nothing more than to ravage you my love,"

"The one who will be ravaged is you Mileena. Not me," Muli spoke earning to chuckle from the Tarkatan hybrid.

"We will see who will be submissive and who will be dominate," Mileena spoke as she leaned forward and kissed Muli deeply only to part lips to breath.

"Yes we shall," Muli agreed.

-Next Morning-

Muli stood outside his tent with his arms crossed and overlooking the villages reconstruction leaving Mileena inside to recover from last night's activities. Due to her body as well as stamina, two female Tarkatans to care for her when she woke. Scarlet and Tanya walked behind Muli and bowed their heads causing their presence to be known.

"Master Muli. Did you sleep well?" Tanya asked raising her head.

"After all the activity you had with Master Mileena, we expected you to be asleep still," Scarlet said looking at Muli with a smirk.

"The only one who needs to rest is Mileena after our joining," Muli replied glancing over his shoulders at the two warriors before he turned his attention to the Tarkatans. "Tanya, you will stay behind and watch over the village,"

"Where are you going master?" Tanya asked blinking her eyes.

"Scarlet and I are going to meet with Shiva to settle our alliance with the Shokan," Muli answered with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What about Master Mileena? Will she not wish to join something so important?" Tanya questioned.

"She is unable to join me at this time since she needs time to recover," Muli answered.

"We heard," Scarlet commented lightly.

"Can you handle until I return?" Muli asked looking at Tanya.

"Yes," Tanya spoke but looked at the ground in thought.

"Speak your mind, Tanya," Muli spoke causing her to look up at Muli.

"How long will the journey be?" Tanya asked with worry clear in her eyes.

"As long as it needs to be. I cannot promise it will swift. Allying takes time," Muli replied before sighing heavily. "Just like with my siblings...it took time to find their queen and have her agree to an alliance...if it was not for the fact that my mother was not the Queen, I would have wiped them out without a second thought,"

"Why ally with the Shokan?" Scarlet asked wondering the same thing as Tanya as she nodded her head.

"Shiva. I wish to know what has come of her and her people," Muli spoke closing his eyes. "With the Shokan on our side, we need not worry about Kotal invading any of us,"

"In time, will we ally with Kotal as well?" Tanya asked narrowing her eyes.

"Only time will tell. For now, we will focus on the Shokan," Muli spoke before a group of Tarkatans gathered in front of the village causing the chief to narrow his eyes. "What's going on?"

Tanya walked to his side narrowing her eyes and called out to one of the Tarkatans to get information. After a small bit of chatter, Tanya's eyes widened before looking to Muli.

"It's Reptile," Tanya answered.

"Then we shall meet him," Muli spoke nudging his head for Tanya to go and bring Reptile over.

It did not take long before Reptile was led by Tanya to stand before Muli.

"Why are you here Reptile?" Muli demanded.

"Kotal Kahn has demanded your presence," Reptile answered with a hiss with the Tarkatans all bringing out their arm blades but stopped as Muli raised his left hand.

"And why does he demand my presence when we are on equal standing? He rules his precious empire and I will rule over my people," Muli questioned while walking toward Reptile with his hands by his sides now.

"Does it matter? He is your..." Reptile was unable to finish as Muli wrapped his hand around his neck and lifted him off the ground glaring into his eyes.

"My Emperor? No. I serve no one but me and my people. Something Kotal should be doing as well instead of demanding things form someone who can single-handedly wipe out his empire," Muli spoke narrowing his eyes. "Now I will ask one more time Saurian...Why does he demand my presence? I will not have my time wasted on showing up to another's place unless it is of the utmost importance,"

The Saurian try to claw his way out of Muli's grasp before gritting his teeth and hissing loudly.

"He wishes to ask of Out Worlds future," Reptile answered finally before Muli released his hold on the Saurian allowing him to land on his feet and rub his neck.

"Why would I tell Kotal anything? We are at peace but that does not mean we are on friendly terms," Muli asked slowly crossing his arms over his chest once more.

"Because Kotal has something you cannot ignore," Reptile spoke with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" Muli asked with his interest piqued at this claim.

"In Shang Tsung's flesh pits under the palace holds clones of Mileena. Hundreds of them," Reptile spoke causing Muli to fall silent.

"And what do you plan on doing with these...clones?" Muli asked tilting his head slightly.

"If you do not answer Kotal Kahn's summon, he will eradicate them all," Reptile answered causing Muli to look at the ground in thought.

"...in two days, I meet with Kotal Kahn. I must speak with my wife," Muli spoke turning his back to Reptile and walking toward his tent. "Scarlet...escort the Saurian out of our home,"

Scarlet bowed her head before turning to Reptile and nudged her head. The Saurian could not help but hiss at her before turning and walking toward the exit.

"Are you sure it is wise to consider such a thing Master Muli? He could be lying," Tanya asked following behind Muli.

"These unexpected events are happening more than I want but for Reptile to come here alone without an escort shows he was not lying...and with D'Vorah gone...he has no one else to seek advice from...what better way than to prepare for the future when you yourself can get information from someone who can see the thousands of possibilities," Muli explained.

"And if it a trap?" Tanya asked narrowing her eyes causing Muli to stop in his tracks.

"Then I will tear that entire palace apart along with Kotal. Without D'Vorah, Kotal is no threat to me even with numbers favoring him," Muli answered before continuing to walk toward his tent leaving Tanya behind.

/To be continued...


End file.
